


Dared To Love

by markjincupid



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjincupid/pseuds/markjincupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Mark Tuan, the most reckless, biggest player of JYP University, who was dared by his best friend Jackson Wang to seduce the newest student in 3 weeks. With a cocky personality, he isn't the one to step down from a dare. And meet Park Jinyoung, the new pretty-boy student, smart and sassy with a mind of his own, who doesn't even care about his love life. Will these two collide like fire and water, or will they set aside their differences and realize the true meaning of trust, friendship, and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This story isn't originally mine. I continued this story from Hajimapotato in AFF :) I did some edits from chapter1 till 12 then the rest was originally written by me ;)

Chapter 1- Mark's P.O.V

_Playboy: A guy who’s dedicated to chasing pieces of ass around_

_while sworn to a life of debauchery._

_He professes his love to all and commits to no one._

_A playboy whines, dines and sixty nines._

 

A playboy. Yep, that’s me! Well, that’s how _they_ see me. But I couldn’t really blame them, can I? Coz that’s how I _want_ them to see me anyway. And besides, it isn’t my fault if both girls and boys flaunt after me, chase me or worship me. What can I do? It’s not my fault I’m born handsome.

 

So now here’s another typical day for me - walking down the corridors of our school with students’ eyes trailing at my holy figure. Nothing’s new to me. I’ve lived with this attention since I came to this school and I’m loving it.

 

"Mark!"

 

I turned around and saw my best friend Jackson Wang. He came out of the washroom to catch up to me. I took a good look at him – messy hair, unbuttoned shirt, swollen lips. And then a cute looking freshman with blue hair came out of the washroom limping. The kid blushed when he looked at me and then quickly walked the other way.

 

I smirked and looked at Jackson who was also smirking. "Your new prey?" I asked him.

 

Jackson turned to me and smiled. "His name is BamBam.” He said then he trailed off. “I actually think we might have a thing going on." He continued while blushing furiously.

 

I gasped. Did I just hear him right?

 

 "Whoa, you mean he might be the one?" I asked then Jackson slowly nodded.

 

"I hope." He mumbled.

 

I stood still looking at Jackson.

 

He and I are known to be the two biggest players of JYP University ever since we came here. Conquering the hearts of both genders was our specialty, but now it looked like Jackson found someone he truly liked. And that meant...

 

I grinned.

 

"Looks like I won our bet Wang Kong. Now I am officially the hottest, most sexiest and popular person in JYP."

 

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

 

See, we have this ongoing bet on who’s the top playboy between us. This has started this school year and the winner is decided by the number of _victims_ we’ll have just this year, excluding all the ones we had before _._ By victims we mean guys and girls that would fall and hook with us for this school year. Easy, right?

 

And now that Jackson confessed that he and that Bambam kid has a _thing_ going on, this means he’s not gonna fool around hooking with random dudes and gals anymore. So, yeah. That makes me the winner! Or so, I thought.

 

"Not yet man, I'm still 2 ahead of you." He corrected then we both started to continue walking.

 

Yeah, right. Almost two months has passed already since school started and Jackson had 7 victims already and I got 5.

 

I frowned. Damn, Jackson and his fucking ego. Still putting a fight and not giving up easily.

 

"Which reminds me,” Jackson started, stopping on his tracks to look at me. “Bambam told me that there’s a new student coming tomorrow. A boy apparently." He continued.

 

That got my attention.

 

"Really? How's he like?" I asked.

 

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow.”  He answered. Then I saw this twinkle of mischievousness on his eyes followed by a wide grin splayed across his face. “Hey tell you what, if you can get that guy to fall in love with you within 3 weeks, I'll give you the title of JYP's best playboy."

 

I knew it. I knew he was up to something. And he knew that I am always up to prove myself better than him.

 

I smiled. 3 weeks? That's gonna be easy. I mean, no one can resist my charms.

 

I laughed.

 

"Is that all that you want?" I asked him. He wiggled his brows playfully.

 

Jackson extended his hand to me. “Deal?” He asked.

 

I smiled as I shook his hand.

 

"Aight, let's do this."


	2. JYP UNIVERSITY

Chapter 2 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

 

"Wow."

I stared at the towering buildings in front of me- JYP University- with my mouth hung open. A tall glass building lay in front of me with others surrounding it forming a U shape. Damn, this place is huge!

Then my closest friend Im Jaebum patted my back. I almost forgot that he was beside me. I was too absorbed with the things I'm seeing.

"This my friend, is where you are going to study" he said while pointing over the buildings in front of us. I nodded, still looking at the University.

Jaebum turned to me.

"I still can't believe you managed to get a full scholarship. Not to mention you have the same name as our principal and founder. It's like fate. Trust me you're gonna like it here."

"Oh believe me Jae. I'm already liking it," I admitted before chuckling.

"Come on, let me send you to the dorms."

And he took me to the dorms. Like the others, it was a big building with several floors and plenty of rooms for the students.

As we were about to step in to the lobby, Jaebum suddenly cursed under his breath and so I turned to look at him.

"Oh shit! I forgot I have a study period in ten minutes. Sorry Jin I have to leave." He said in a hurry  and I frowned.

"But you said you're gonna give me a tour," I pouted and whined.

"I'm so sorry Jin. I seriously forgot my sched," he patted my head as he apologized and I swatted his hand. "Your room is on the seventh floor, number 707. I already gave you your schedule and campus map so you'll be fine. Okay?"

I didn't reply. I just continued to sulk and Jaebum chuckled amusedly.

"Now don't sulk, I promise I'll come by after class. See ya then." And that's it. He's gone and I'm alone.

I frowned as I glanced at my luggage. Tsk. He didn't even help me carry it to my room. 

I wanted to stay with Jaebum all the time but  he's a year older than me so as a senior, his classes were in another building.

Just as I entered my room, my phone went off and I scramble  around looking for it inside my bag. I looked at the caller ID before answering it then snorted.

"I thought you have a class now. Why are you calling?" I asked, still sulking that he left me earlier.

"Teacher's still not here so I decided to call." Jaebum defended from the other line.

"You could have atleast helped me carry my bags till the 7th floor before you  ditched me." I complained. I know I'm being childish but I really like it when Jaebum pampers me like his little brother.

I heard him laugh at the other end. "You could use some exercise y'know." He teased and I grunted. The nerve of this guy. I gotta strangle him later.

"Hey remember about the party I told you? The whole seniors are gonna attend and it's gonna be sick. And I put in a word for you so you're coming with me."

I cringed. I almost forgot about it. I honestly don't wanna come. I'd rather sit on my bed and read books than go to parties.

"But-"

"No buts Jinyoung. This is your first year here and you gotta have a social life. Like I said don't worry about anything, you've got me."

I sighed. I have no way out, aren't I? There was no way Jaebum's gonna let me out of this. When Jaebum makes a decision he's gonna stick to it like glue.

"Ok fine, it's at the end of this week right? I'll go but only for a short while."

I can sense Jaebum smiling wide right now.

"Aight. Now go rest. You need that for your class tomorrow."

And then he hanged. Not even saying goodbye. Tsk

After the phone call I finally managed to get a good look of my new room. It was neat and comfy, one bed , a built in closet and a desk. It's not that big but it's spacious enough for my stuffs.

I put down my bags and jumped on the bed, tiredness from traveling for hours suddenly dawned on my body. Classical music was coming from next door. I stared at the ceiling and worried about my first day at JYP. Eventually my eyes trailed off, getting tired and then I fell asleep to the sound of a soft piano playing and a clear voice.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

 

I woke up and for a moment forgot where I was. But then my memory started flooding back in.

JYP University. First day. Party.

I groaned and got out of bed and went to wash up and change into my uniform. I looked into the bathroom mirror as I buttoned my shirt.

Chill Park Jinyoung. You got this. I took my bag and left the dorm. As I was locking the door, the next dorm-room door swung open revealing a blond-haired boy with headphones on. I remembered that the music I heard last night came from his room.

"Oh!" He looked at me. "You must be the new student. Nice to meet you, I'm Choi Youngjae."

He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Park Jinyoung"

"Whoa you have the same name as our principal!" I laughed.

"Yea I heard."

Youngjae then reached into his bag to take out a bread, and he threw it at me. "You didn't have breakfast right? Eat this."

I nodded. I said "thanks," then slipped the bread into my pocket.

We then took the elevator and started making our way out of the dorms. "So tell me," Youngjae started, "which class do you have first?"

I looked at my schedule. "Language in room 214."

"Oh I'm going that way. I'll walk you to your campus building." He offered while smiling brightly.

I chuckled at the guy's cuteness and muttered "thanks."

We stopped at the door of my first class. I waved goodbye to Youngjae and he told me that during lunch he would show me around the campus. I agreed and smiled one last time at him before he turned in a corner.

I faced the door, took a deep breath and opened it. The class suddenly became quiet as all the boys looked at me. The teacher looked my way and motioned for me to come forward.

"Hello, you must be the new student. I am Professor Yoo Jaesuk. Please introduce yourself to the class." He smiled at me as he pointed the space in front of him. I made my way to the front of the class and took a deep breath before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hello my name is Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you."

"Whoa he has the same name as our principal" someone commented. The teacher smiled.

"Why yes he does. Why don't you sit in that empty seat over at the back, Jinyoung?"

I nodded and made my way to the back of the class and sat beside a boy with a cap. He reached out his hand and patted my back.

"The names Jackson. Welcome to JYP Jinyoung." He greeted. He seems nice so I smiled and thanked him.

And with that the class fell silent and Professor Yoo started the lesson. He taught really well and before I knew it, class was over. I looked at my schedule and realized that it was lunch - I hadn't realized that I had Professor Yoo all morning. I packed my stuff and walked out of the class.

"You did well, Jinyoung. Don't worry you will get used to JYP in no time." Professor Yoo said to me before he left.

I left the class the class as well and walked down the hallway towards my locker. I realized that a few students were staring at me.

"He's new isn't he?"

"Mark's next target probably."

"He's gonna get caught no doubt."

I turned away, not caring what they were talking about. I don't even know who the heck is Mark but I don't care anyway. I didn't need to hear such useless things. But then some people gasped and turned to look.

Jackson was coming down the hallway with a really irritated face and beside him was a red-haired boy. He was pretty tall (but I was taller than him) had fair skin and was good looking. He flashed me a smile but I ignored him and turned back to my locker. School jock, I presumed.

"Whoa did the new kid just ignore him?!" I heard someone blurted.

"No way, that's a first." Another one commented.

"Newbie got some nerves eh?"

Were they talking about me?

I closed my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. I forgot my lunch but Jaebum said not to worry since there was a lot of good food in the JYP cafeteria.

The JYP cafeteria was huge. Lots of tables were neatly placed in a big space and I saw a lot of students. The food court was also pretty big and I smelled some really delicious food. I made my way to the lunch line, looking for Jaebum or Youngjae.

I bought a slice of pizza and a coke and went to the seating area. That's when I spotted Jaebum in the crowd.

"Over here Jinyoung!" he waved.

As made my way over to his table, someone suddenly bumped into me, causing me to drop my pizza and spill my coke. I looked at who bumped into me and it was that red- haired boy beside Jackson I saw earlier.

"Hey pretty boy," he said. I look at him half with confusion and half with rage.

Then suddenly his cherry-pink lips crashed into mine causing everyone in the cafeteria to gasp.


	4. Rejection

Chapter 4- Mark's P.O.V

When the lunch bell rang, I made my way to Jackson's class. He had texted me earlier saying that the new kid was in his class and that he was a sight to see.

I quickly made my way to Professor Yoo's room and Jackson came out with a frown. "What's up man?" I asked.

"He has a crush." Jackson murmured.

"Who? The new kid?!" I panicked. It couldn’t be, right?

"No BamBam, you idiot" he riposted.

I sighed, somewhat relieved. Jackson continued whining.

"Kim Yukyeom or Yugyeom or something. What the fuck man if he had a crush then why did he make out with me?!" Jackson said furiously.

Wow, this was the first time Jackson ever got pissed over someone. He must've really liked BamBam.

I didn't know what to say to him so we walked in silence down the hallway. Then I spotted him; fair skin, raven black hair, tall with a toned body, and he was very good looking. I automatically knew that this was the new student. He was looking at me (of course) and I flashed him my best smile and I expected him to smile back but he turned away.

I raised an eyebrow, quite shocked.

No one has ever rejected me, and I planned on having things stay that way.

The new kid left for the cafeteria and I was about to follow him, but then I turned to Jackson.

"His name?"

"Park Jinyoung" Jackson replied in a deep voice. Whoa he has the same name as the principal.

Jackson and I made our way to the cafeteria and I was looking around for this Jinyoung guy.

Then I spotted him in the middle of the cafeteria.

I left Jackson and ran over to him, well actually crashing into him, causing him to drop his food, and spill his coke all over him. He looked up at me and for some reason I had this sudden urge to kiss him.

"Pretty boy," I murmured as I brought my lips to his. I did not expect what he would do next.

Park Jinyoung had the nerve to kick me and push me away. I groaned. "What the fuck-"

"You owe me a coke and a pizza," Jinyoung growled. "And an apology."

...what? Me, the hottest guy of JYP kissed him in front of the entire school, and _this_ is his reaction?

"And," he started to say as he peered at my name tag, "Mark Tuan, you are not a good kisser."

I stared at him in shock as he made his way to the bathroom, ignoring all the gasps and omgs and glares from the students.

Jackson came up to me.

"Whoaaaaaaaa man who is he?! That's like, the first person to ever reject and stand up to you!" He exclaimed.

I frowned at the idea of seducing this guy within 3 weeks.

Man it’s gonna be hard.


	5. Drunken Mess

Chapter 5 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

I made my way to the bathroom really pissed. Only my first day here at JYP and I managed to ruin my uniform. Not to mention that Mark Tuan had the nerve to kiss me in front of the whole school! Damn it! The nerve of that idiot!

I entered the bathroom and started washing the stain on my shirt. I heard someone enter and turned around to see Jaebum making his way towards me.

"You okay man?" He asked. I don’t know why but I have this feeling that he’s more amused than worried to see me in this state.

"What do you think?" I growled.  

"Man you have no idea what you just did," Jaebum sighed, a small smile starting to cross his face.

"What?" I asked curiously, this guy was starting piss me off too.

"You just talked back and kicked the biggest player in JYP."

"So?"

Jaebum stared at me with a blank face.

I don’t get it. Why would I be worried with what I did? If there’s somebody who should be worried it should be that stupid brat! He may be a famous god damn player here but I’m not like others who’d bend over if he says so.

"You have no idea what Mark can do to you. That guy...he's dangerous. He's gonna make you fall in love with him and then tear apart your heart like shredded paper," he seriously explained to me.

I laughed. Me falling in love? That’s funny.

"Jaebum, do you really think I care about my love life? As far as I remember I have never liked anyone in my life, and I'm not gonna fall for that lame excuse of a human," I proudly replied while I continue washing the mess from my shirt.

Jaebum just sighed – a really long sigh. Just then the bathroom door opened. Youngjae came in panting and worried looking.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you realize what you've do-"

"Ok why are you people making a big fuss about this?" I cut him out. Seriously, why are they making a big deal out of this? Geez. "I just did what is right. He bumped into me and made me to drop my food and then kissed me! He fucking kissed me out of nowhere like what the hell who does he think he is?!"

Youngjae sighed. Then his gaze shifted to Jaebum beside me and suddenly there was this weird atmosphere. "Oh...hey Jaebum."

"Hey… long time no see,"

"...yeah,”

I looked at them confusedly. Am I missing something from this two?

"Ahem," I cleared my throat to get their attention, "so...do any of you have a spare uniform?"

_

The rest of the day was terrible. Everyone looked at me as if I was some sort of alien. I chose to ignore all these comments about me insulting the leader of JYP and shit like that. It felt like forever when the bell rang and my final teacher dismissed the class. I quickly made my way to my locker, got my stuff and got out of the campus and met Jaebum at the door.

"Hey Jinyoung remember about the party I told you about?" I nodded. "Well, actually it was moved. The party’s gonna be tonight," he informed.

Why today of all days? I had enough for today. All this things are too tiring for me. Why?! Why am I so unlucky!

"Jaebum please I don't want to co-" I protested but Jaebum won’t have any of it.

"Nope you're coming with me or I’ll personally drag you there if I have to,"

I glared at him. Some friend I have. Tsk. He was giving me this look that says I couldn’t say no and there’s no way to escape. I sighed heavily and relented to what he wanted.

"Okay fine,"

Jaebum smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7 so get ready quick."

_

I went to my dorm and took a long, hot shower to relieve my stress. I didn't know what to wear but at the end I chose my black ripped skinny jeans, and a long red t-shirt. My phone rang and obviously it was Jaebum calling to say that he was downstairs.

I made my way out and Jaebum led me to the place where the party was being held. It was a mansion-like house that was near the university campus, and loud music was being blasted. We both made our way inside and there was a lot of people, even more than I saw at JYP.

"Why are there so many people here?" I whispered to Jaebum.

"Students from SM University and YG University are here too along with some others," he said.

Then he spotted some people in the crowd. "Be right back Jinyoung," he said before he left me.

"Hey wait!" I yelled but he already got lost in the crowd. Damn it Jaebum! What do you expect me to do in alone in here?

Not knowing what to do, I made my way over to the food and drinks bar. I saw Jackson at the counter flirting with the bartender. He saw me and motioned for me to come forward.

"Hey Jinyoung what's up?" Jackson said as he handed me a drink.

"Sorry man, but I don't drink," I politely refused.

Then Jackson started whining and begging me to drink leaving me no choice. "Okay fine, but just one," I said as I grabbed a glass.

Too bad it wasn't only one glass.

After I chugged down that once glass I kept on drinking more and Jackson kept on handing me more glasses.

"Hey looks who's here," Jackson said as he looked behind me. I turned around to face Mark and immediately I scowled.

"Hey what's with the long face?" He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged him off and stood up. That was a bad idea.

I spilled my drink on my shirt due to me being drunk and groaned.

"Hey you okay?" Jackson asked.

I ignored him and made my way to the dance floor to the look for the washroom, wobbling here and there and getting really dizzy. My head started hurting a lot and I felt like vomiting and the loud music definitely didn't help.

"Hey there cutie," somebody said behind me. I turned around to face a tall blond haired guy.

"My name is Kevin," he introduced flashing me a seductive smile. "What's yours?"

"Jinyoung," I giggled like an idiot as I walked away from him, trying to find the bathroom.

A tuft of red hair was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	6. Angel

Chapter 6 - Mark's P.O.V

When I got to the bar, Jackson was already there with someone else. He turned around to face me and I realized it was Jinyoung. He looked stunning in his jeans, red T-shirt and gelled hair. I could tell he was drunk since the smell of alcohol surrounded him. He looked at me with a disgusted face as if I was trash. Ouch.

My attempt to flirt with him failed – again. He left the bar and wobbled to the dance floor. Worried, I went after him. God knows what could happen to him in a crowd like this. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Jinyoung talking to a senior named Kevin. It looked like Kevin was flirting with him too.

"Shit," I murmured as I ran to Jinyoung.

I saw Jinyoung laughing and turning around, only to crash and fall on top of me. I groaned. Jinyoung, who was obviously drunk and dizzy, practically fainted in the middle of the dance floor – on me! I sighed and carefully got up and carried him to the nearest room. I passed Jackson ignoring the wink he gave me.

I put Jinyoung on the bed and sat beside him. I watched him. He was sleeping soundly, his face like depicts that of an angel's. The moonlight that came from the windows bathed his skin, making it look soft and silky. I swear it took all my guts not to do something to him on the spot.

"M-Mark," Jinyoung whimpered as he slapped the air. Ouch, did he just slap me in his sleep?

-

 

Jinyoung's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun rays blazing in my face. I turned to my side and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Yah!" I screamed, waking up Mark.

"W-what happened, where's the ghost?!" Mark asked whipping his head back and forth around the room.

"It's not a ghost, it's you! Why is my shirt off? What did you do to me, you perverted alien?!"

"What did you call me? A perverted alien? Hey I did nothing! You spilled alcohol on your shirt and I just took it off so you wouldn't get sick-"

"Who told you to do that?" I snapped. I was tired of this Mark Tuan. I grabbed my shirt that was on a chair and tried to leave the room, only to have strong arms slam my back to the door.

"H-hey let me go," I tried to get out of Mark's grasp. Mark leaned in closer and whispered into my ear.

"Jinyoung you have no idea what I can do to you. Right now, you're screaming at me for this but I can make you scream for pleasure Jinyoung, so loud that the entire country can hear-"

I pinched him hard, causing him to scream and let go of me. I laughed as I turned the knob and ran through the hallway and out of the house, jumping over passed out people who probably didn't know where they were.


	7. Partnered

Chapter 7 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

 

The next day I went to class. Oddly, many students looked like they had no soul and a lot of them were groaning.

"Why does everyone look so... stressed?" I asked as I sat beside Jackson. I knew he was Mark's friend and as much as I hated that guy, Jackson was nice to me so I made an attempt to be his friend.

Jackson groaned.

"Ughhh don't even mention it. Some students heard the teachers talking about some upcoming science fair. I think they are gonna make us do a project or something."

I sighed. More work more work.

Just then the teacher opened the door and came to class. All the students sat up straight despite the fact they were despising the upcoming news.

"Morning students!” Our teacher greeted as he settled on his desk up front, “I’m pretty sure you have already heard that here is going to be an upcoming science fair. But unlike last year, this year’s science fair will be more interesting," he informed.

I perked up at that, including others. Interesting? How?

"So this year our class is going to be collaborating with the senior class,"

A smiled slowly made its way across my face.

Yes! I might get to work with Jaebum! Suddenly I felt this project wasn't as dreading as it sounded after all.

"And," the teacher started again "the winners of this this year’s fair will get a full year scholarship and a 3days-2nights vacation to Jeju-Island!"

The class erupted in cheers. The teacher tried to calm us down but it was no use. The class was too excited. A scholarship and a trip to Jeju-Island?! Man I was heated to win this competition. Now if only Jaebum was my partner...

"Quiet class. Today we will decide your partners so you can get started on your project right away. The senior class should be here soon,"

As if on cue, the door opened and the senior class started to pour in, along with their teacher. Scanning the class I looked for Jaebum and... oh! There he was as he flashed me a smile. But my smile turned upside down as soon as I saw who came into the class next.

Mark Tuan-that annoying perverted alien- walked into the class and gave me a smile. But as usual, I ignored him.

The senior’s teacher told them to settle down. I scooted over and made room for Jaebum to sit beside me.

"Wanna be my partner?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do. Hey and did you hear what the prizes are going to be?" My voice trailed off as Mark sat on Jackson's desk, facing me.

"The only prize I want is you, Jinyoung," he cheesily said to me.

I groaned and shut him out. I went back talking to Jaebum, ignoring Jackson's hyena laugh and Mark hitting him.

"Okay class we are going to start pairing you off now." Both teachers at the front waited for everybody’s attention.

They randomly started pairing people off – juniors and seniors together.

"Please please please let me get Jaebum," I prayed. "Park Jinyoung!" I looked up as the teacher called my name. Please Jaebum please please…

The teacher gazed around the room for my possible partner. His eyes lingered in my direction.

Yes! Yes! Look at Jaebum! "Jinyoung your partner will be..."

Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum. For god’s sake just say Jaebum!

The teacher finally landed his eyes on my partner, "Mark Tuan."


	8. Frustrations

Chapter 8- Jinyoung's P.O.V

If stabbing the teachers in my head wasn't enough, I might as well kill myself too.

Angry was an understatement. I felt like burning the teachers alive, not to mention also Mark who doubled over laughing when he heard my project partner's name. I kicked him hard in his shin and let I out a low deep growl. I didn't want to cause a ruckus inside the class and get the teachers attention. Getting on the bad sides of my teachers would not end well, especially considering the fact that it was only my first week here at JYP.

So I silently went back to killing the three people I hated the most right now and that occupied my thoughts until the teachers told us to get with our partners and discuss ideas.

Ughhhh could this get any worse.

Oh yes, yes it could because my partner was none other than THE Mark Tuan, some red-haired perverted alien who wanted to get in my pants.

"Ayo wassup! Looks like you’re my partner Park Jinyoung! Let’s be friends!" Mark dramatically said (yelled).

"Shut up just shut the hell up you have no idea how much I am in pain right now" I said in monotone as I sighed and put my head on my desk.

"Do you want me to make you feel better? My lap is very comfortable."

I would've strangled him on the spot if it weren't for Jaebum holding me back.

"Hey calm down. Just chill Jinyoung," he said.

I turned around to face Jaebum.

"Easy for you to say! Have you realized who my partner is?!" I yelled at him.

Jaebum shrugged.

"I have Jackson,"

"I would gladly take Jackson over this Dimsum any day!"

"Hey did you just call me a DIMSUM?!" Mark looked as if he had been slapped.

"No I was referring to the donkey beside you," I said sarcastically.

Wow Mark must've been held back a year at school because he actually turned to look beside him.

I groaned and turned to Jaebum.

"Is there _any_ way to change partners-"

"Na man when Professor makes up his mind he doesn't change it." Jackson interrupted me.

I pulled my hair in frustration. Jaebum patted my back and stood up with Jackson.

"Yah don't leave me," I pulled his shirt.

"It's okay man you'll be fine. You're taking this way too seriously. But text me if it's an emergency, okay?" he ruffled my hair and left.

"But this is an emergency" I murmured as I lost sight of him.

Mark came to me and sat on my desk (does he not know about the invention of chairs?) and faced me. He cupped my face and leaned annoyingly close to me and put his forehead against mine.

"Should we get started, Park Jinyoung?" He smirked.

I pushed him which would've caused him to fall backwards if it weren't for the tight grip he had on the desk.

"Hey why'd you push me?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you here, because I don't wanna work with you, and because I hate you! I also hate the fact that you are my partner because that means we will never have a stinking chance of winning this project! Now do you get it why I pushed you or is your IQ so low you don't understand me?!" I breathed heavily, letting out all my frustrations.

But Mark just leaned back on one hand and yawned.

"Chill Jinyoung, it's just one project. It's okay if you get a bad mark coz this is only one out of dozens of things you will be doing this year. And why is this shit even important? Like it's just some scholarship and overnight trip like even your parents can afford that-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his collar and pulled him off the desk.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!? Did you just say some scholarship? Listen, I don't know if your some spoiled brat from some rich ass family who thinks he has everything in the world that doesn't give a shit about others. You call it some scholarship but you don't realize how much it means to us students who actually care about our future and not just go to school and make out with whoever you wanted!!! I don't even know why you come to this university Mark Tuan, but wow I feel bad for your parents. They must feel _so_ proud of their son who comes to JYP every day and picks up girls and guys for dinner."

Something dark flashed in Mark's eyes when I said that, was it hurt? Wait no this guy doesn't have feelings. I ignored that look and started to speak again.

"Maybe, _maybe_ we could've been on good terms Mark. We could've gotten to know each other better. Heck, we could've even been friends. But this bullshit of an attitude you have is what pisses me off and I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you coz you probably don't give a fuck about what I'm saying," I stopped to catch my breath and glared at the boy in front of me who suddenly turned quiet.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff and slammed the door on my way out, ignoring the looks from my classmates and the fact that I suddenly had an urge to cry.


	9. Guilt

Chapter 9 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

Taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I walked quickly down the hallway, eager to find a quiet place to calm myself before the herds of students start swarming the halls. Cafeteria? No, I did not have a great experience there last time and I didn't feel like hanging around with Jaebum (and listen to his nagging) or Youngjae.

Oh right, the library.

I made my way to my favorite sanctuary, remembering the directions Jaebum had given me before. Libraries were one of my favorite places ever. Surrounded by mountains of books, the atmosphere quiet with tranquility. I smiled to myself as I opened the huge wooden doors of the library and went inside. The librarian smiled at me and pointed to a sign that said "quiet please". I nodded and made my way through the huge room, looking at books on display and on shelves.

Walking with a book in my hands and reading, I was unaware to my surroundings and bumped into someone, causing them to drop all their books.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" I apologized and looked up only to find myself facing a very familiar face.

"Oh hey Jinyoung," the guy smiled at me.

"Hey.......Kevin?”

Kevin smiled even wider.

"Hey you remember my name!" He leaned closer to me and bit his lower lip, "was I that unforgettable?"

I laughed and helped him pick up his books. I eyed the choices of reads he picked out.

"Hey you read the Hobbit?" I asked him.

Kevin nodded. "Yup and I also watched all the movies. Did you read them?”

I nodded. "Uh huh, also watched the movies."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Yup"

"All the Harry Potters?"

"Yea"

"To Kill a Mockingbird? Pride and Prejudice? Twilight?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

".....Percy Jackson?"

"Limited edition collection of the whole series including Heroes of Olympus."

Kevin laughed.

"Wow and I thought I was the only book nerd in JYP."

"Pfffft. Reading doesn't make someone a nerd. It's just a way to escape into places of pleasure and get sucked into different worlds and learn new things and-" I blabbered on, completely oblivious to the way Kevin stared at me with those twinkling eyes of his.

We talked on for a bit more and then the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

"Well Jinyoung it was nice talking to you, but I have to go now," Kevin said.

"Yea me too I gotta head back to class."

"Wait give me your phone for a second."

I handed him my phone and he used it for a few seconds and handed it back to me.

"Now you have my number. Feel free to call me anytime."

I smiled and said sure and we both left the library to go to our classes.

_______________

The rest of the day was completely normal. I hung out with Youngjae since we had some of the same classes and he promised me to introduce me to his friends later. Soon my final class ended and I got out of class. On my way to my locker I received a text.

_From: Jaebum_

_Re: sorryy_

_Hey man I can't chill with you after class, I'm heading to Jackson's house to work on the project :/_

I smiled and texted him that it was okay, we could hang out later, but my smile turned bitter as I remembered the reason of Jaebum's apology. Shit, with a lazy ass person named Mark as my partner I would have to do all the work for the project. I groaned and made my way home.

At home I spent hours to try to think of a good science topic. Volcanoes were too cliché, and I didn't feel like doing some boring thing on plants.

I gave up and went to bed, trying to sleep off my worries on the project.

______________

The next day I had science at last period and I was dreading to go into class and face my partner who I might have another argument with. For some reason he was nowhere to be seen. I asked Jackson and Jaebum where he was.

"Oh Mark texted me, saying he was sick," Jaebum said.

Jackson sighed. "If only I had the time to go and visit him to take care of him,"

I snorted.

"Why can't a grown man take care of himself? Plus doesn't he have family to take care of him? Like his parents or siblings?"

"Mark lives by himself," Jackson said, "and his siblings are all abroad. And let’s just say he isn't on very good terms with his parents. They tend to kind of… outcast him a lot," Jackson's voice filled with sympathy.

Oh. So that's why he acted like that when I mentioned his parents yesterday. A sudden rush of guilt knocked me over and I regretted somethings I said to Mark yesterday.

"His parents also kind of verbally abuse him and I guess it also affects him emotionally. But Mark, he's tough. He doesn't let anyone see through him, well except for his grandma. He told me that he grew up with her she raised him. I met her once, she's sick but I have never seen someone mop the house with rollerblades on.” Jackson continued and ended with a fit of laughter.

"Oh so that's why Mark was a very quiet person in high school," Jaebum said at Mark's past.

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, until he met me. But wait you guys can't tell him I told you all this, he is going to kill me."

I tuned out their conversation and suddenly thought of something I would have never thought of doing in my life. Or yesterday. Until now. I sighed and decided to take responsibility for my rude words.

"Jackson....can you tell me where Mark lives?"


	10. Why Do I Care?

Chapter 10 - Jinyoung's P.O.V

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of Mark's apartment, suite #1107 in the north side of the JYP dorms.

Why am I even doing this?

He's sick Jinyoung, he's sick.

Yea but it's not your fault. Yea...but he _is_ my partner. Right, I'm mainly doing this because I need him to get better so we can work on the project.

I shook my head my silly conversation with myself. I didn't even know why I was so stressed. It's not like I cared about him, right? I was just doing this for the project. Yeah, the project.

I rang the doorbell and I waited for Mark to open the door. I heard the sound of shuffled feet and a muffled voice that called out "who is it?"

"It's me, Jinyoung. Open the door Mark."

The sound of knobs and chains turned as Mark opened the door with his mouth gaped open. His red hair was messy as if he just woke up and he was only in his knee-length shorts and a wife-beater.

"J-Jinyoung? W-what are y-you doing h-"

I raised my hand to silence him and entered his apartment, ignoring the still-fazed Mark Tuan.

Mountains of clothes lay around the room, and dishes stacked in the sink. Wow a total pig-sty.

"Mark do you ever clean up around here?" I sighed.

"Uh-uhm I guess?" Mark coughed.

"Honestly what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Why are you even here Jinyoung?"

"I don't know, I have no idea," I said as I started picking up his clothes and throwing it in the nearby basket.

Mark scratched his head. "Uhm Jinyoung I never knew that you would be the first to initiate contact I mean we could also do it in your room-"

"For fuck's sake I am not here to make out with you Mark," I said as I threw a pair of shorts at him.

Mark started coughing again and I went up to put my hand on his forehead. Mark's face paled at contact and his cheeks flushed.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Hmm looks like you still have a fever. At this rate it's gonna take you days to get better," I said.

"Why do you care?" Mark grumbled.

"Cause your my project partner and I need you to get better so we can work on the stupid thing?"

I walked over to his kitchen and looked around. Not only was the sink dirty, but also the table and counters were littered with food and other things.

"Don't you clean up here Mark?"

He shrugged. "I've only been sleeping for the whole day so I didn't have time to clean up."

Suddenly his stomach grumbled and Mark looked away in embarrassment.

I laughed. "It's okay Mark, I'm hungry too. Go rest and I'll see what I can make."

"I'm not hungry you don't have to-“

Mark's stomach grumbled again and my laughs became louder.

"Just wait a bit, I'll cook up something fast."

After a bit of struggling Mark finally obeyed and went to the living room to watch something on the TV. I looked around Mark's kitchen and found ramen noodles. I set the noodles to boil and later cooked them with the soup. Meanwhile I also tried my best to clean up the kitchen (easier said than done).

The ramen finished cooking and I set them in bowls.

"Mark the food is ready!" I called out.

No reply. I called out again but was only answered by silence.

"What the hell is he doing-" I said only to find myself looking at a passed out Mark on the couch. Poor guy must've been too tired (from what?) and hungry so he just fell asleep.

I sighed. What am I gonna do with this kid?

I went to his (messy) bedroom and took his blanket.

"You're gonna catch a cold stupid," I murmured as I put the blanket around him.

Mark mumbled something incoherent things and I smiled. He looked so different in his sleeping form, soft and at peace, rather than the jerk he is at school.

"You idiot you had to get sick this week," I sighed.

A moment passed and for some reason I found myself talking to Mark even though he was sleeping.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the things I said, okay? I didn't really mean them, it's just that I was really angry when you thought that the project was a joke. Honestly I really want to win, the scholarship means a lot to me and I would appreciate it if... you at least help? And I-I heard about your parents from Jackson. I'm sorry, no one should have to go through that and everyone should be loved by their parents. Well at least you have your grandma, I mean she loves you right? And you also have Jackson and ugh why am I saying this but since you're sick I'll be nice and say that you also have me? We can be friends no not friends with benefits but like real friends like how you are with Jackson and how I am with Jaebum and,"

Somehow I found myself rambling on about stupid things to Mark. Was it because he was a good listener or he was sleeping? I never even said these kind of cheesy things to anyone, not even Jaebum.

Something tells me that Mark might be changing me.

And I don't like it one bit. Yea...I'm pretty sure.

 

Mark's P.O.V

It was like a dream. I don't remember the last time someone cared for me – other than my grandma, and I forgot how it felt like to be cared for. And I never imagined that the person caring for me would be Jinyoung.

So it must've been a dream right? I've been a jerk to him, why would he come to my house to take care of me?

Still that was a pretty good dream though.

I opened my eyes. I must've fell asleep somehow on the couch. I turned to get up, and was shocked to face what I was seeing.

Park Jinyoung, on the floor leaning against the couch. _My_ couch.

Oh my gosh he's here, he's actually here and it wasn't a dream!

Wait why am I so excited?

I slowly got up, careful not to disturb him, and examined Jinyoung's face. He looked so vulnerable, so delicious, and he was in _my_ dorm. I could do anything to him right now...

Admitting defeat, I leaned closer to him and brought my face to his, gazing at his pink plump lips...

At that moment Jinyoung opened his eyes and gasped at seeing my face so close to his.

And I only did what could've been the stupidest thing ever – something that could result to my death.

 

I leaned closer and kissed him.


	11. Ramen

Chapter 11 - Mark's P.O.V

I don't know why I kissed him, but those plump pink soft lips of Jinyoung brought me to him. Ohhh they looked so… tasty.

What the hell Mark, snap out of it! You've, kissed many people in your life, why are you overreacting?

Anyways, just as I touched Jinyoung's lips with mine, it just happened so that he opened his eyes.

Here Lies Mark Tuan, for kissing Park Jinyoung, even though he knew he shouldn't have done it, because he was about to get his ass kicked.

News headlines flashed in my head as I watched the expressions on Jinyoung's face turn from breathless, to confusion, to shocked, to pure anger.

"What the fuck Mark Tuan?!" Jinyoung yelled as he kicked me, and sent me flying like, 3 feet away.

"Ouch!! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled back.

"What? Wow *laughs* your stupidity always seems to faze me Tuan. Why the hell do you go kissing random people!?”

"But you're not random," I stated.

Jinyoung facepalmed himself. "That's it, I'm gonna leave,"

"Wait no don't leave!" I said, darting my arms out to stop him.

What the hell, why am I like this, whining like a three year old kid who wants his mom? Man up Tuan, why are you acting desperate?

"Why?" Jinyoung asked. "What could you possibly need me for, to fuck?" He said in an exaggerated tone.

"Well that would be great-"

Jinyoung walked to the door and I practically threw myself on him. "What is it?" He sighed.

"I-I uh, well you see, uhm," I stuttered as I looked around my dorm.

"Hurry up Mark I don't have all day," Jinyoung said as he tapped his foot.

"Uhhh...ramen!" I said as I glanced at the kitchen. Two bowls of ramen sat on top of the counter.

"What about ramen?"

"Well," I started "you made two bowls right?" Jinyoung nodded.

"Well I can't eat both and it would be a waste to throw one away when you worked so hard on it, so stay here and finish one bowl for me. You can leave after that." Stay please, stay for a while.

Jinyoung looked at me while thinking about what I offered. "Fine, but I will leave right after I finish my ramen."

"Okay cool, let's go eat, I'm starving!"

We both went to the kitchen... that was surprisingly tidy.

"Whoa did you clean up around here?" I asked. Jinyoung nodded.

"Thanks man!" I smiled, leaving a surprised expression on Jinyoung's face.

"What?" I asked. 

"You... you have manners."

I laughed. "Why is that surprising?"

"Yeah, totally."

We both ate in silence with the occasional sounds of slurping and chewing until I decided to break it.

"So....what are we doing for the science project?"

Jinyoung sighed. "I have no idea. I mean we can't do the lame cliché stuff like volcanoes and researching about nature and plants are too boring. Do you have any ideas?"

I shrugged. "I dunno" I said in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Sooooo," I started to say "you wanna be friends with me eh?"

Jinyoung choked on his ramen.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Don't play with me Mr. Park, I heard everything you said to me when I was on the couch."

"S-so you weren’t sleeping?!" Jinyoung exclaimed, looking utterly embarrassed.

"Who'd ever sleep when a cutie like you is in their room?"

"Oh my god, fuck you! I take back everything I said" Jinyoung said as he stood up to leave.

I grabbed his arm.

"No honesty thanks for apologizing, even though you didn't really say anything wrong. Well I guess I do have to whack Jackson for telling you my whole life story but I mean, well, I guess I am a jerk for saying those things to you and I-I apologize too."

Jinyoung laughed.

"Wow did like the Mark Tuan just apologize to me? Times like this makes me think your grandma did raise you properly. "

"Hey I'm a good boy," I protested and he laughed.

Suddenly I got this great idea, something that will probably let me get closer with Jinyoung.

"Say...Jinyoung. How about you come with me to my Grandma's house this weekend?"

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with the likes of you. Plus I have a test soon that I need to study for."

"Come on, please? It will be fun and you can study in our way there and not to mention we can be together to think about stuff for our science project.

"Well uhm, I don't know..."

"Just come, it will be fun. Plus it's boring staying cooped up in the university dorms all day."

Jinyoung sighed.

"Okay fine-"

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"-as long as you don't touch me or do any of those sexually disgusting things you always do. Oh and no cheesy pickup lines either."

"Okay okay fine I won't. I will pick you up at tomorrow at 7am since it takes time to drive there."

I asked him for his phone so I could record my number and gave it to me. As I was dialing in my number, he got a notification from... Kevin? Suddenly my mood turned fowl.

"Why the hell do you have Kevin's number?" I growled.

"Why do you care?" Jinyoung frowned.

"Don't hang out with him," I snapped "he's a dangerous guy."

"Well he's better than you! He smart, nice, kind, and he didn't act like a pervert and kiss me the first time we met!" Jinyoung shot back.

I sighed. "Listen to me Jinyoung. Don't... don't hang out with him. He's not a good guy."

"I can hang out with anyone I want to, it doesn't concern you.

I decided to let the conversation drop as Jinyoung gathered his things and was about to leave.

"So yea uhm see you tomorrow," I waved goodbye.

"Don't be late," Jinyoung said.

"And uhm, Jinyoung?"

"What is it now?"

I smiled.

"Thanks for coming!"


	12. At The Cottage

Chapter 12 – Jinyoung POV

It was a Saturday. I didn't have classes to attend. It was the day I could sleep without having to worry about waking up and going to university.

 But of course nothing went according to my plan. Cause some random boy with fiery red hair decided to bang on my door at 6am and wake me up and also probably wake up the entire city of Seoul.

 "Oh Jinyoungieeee! Open the door~" I could hear Mark squeal like a 60 year old grandma.

"Wake up, I have breakfaaaaast~"

 I cursed as I got out of bed. What have I done in my past life to deserve this?

 "Why the fuck are you here so early in the morning?" I asked Mark as I opened the door.

 He came in and closed the door and didn't reply yet he trailed his eyes over my body very slowly and lingered on my lips before he looked me at the eyes.

"So you don't sleep with a shirt on either eh?"

 Suddenly I became conscious of what I was wearing. I looked down and realized I was only in my boxers- with not even a shirt on. My cheeks flushed and probably turned into the colour of Mark's hair and Mark chuckled as I fumbled to get a shirt on.

"It's okay I don't mind you naked," Mark smirked. 

 I groaned. The sun didn't even rise and I'm already having to deal with this shit. 

"Very funny Mark. Now please explain to me what are you doing at my dorm at literally 6 in the morning?"

"I told you I was gonna pick you up early today. I said 7 but, whoops! Looks like I was too excited to see my Jinyoungie~"

 "Please stop calling me that, it's very disturbing. And how did you even know where I live?"

 "Uh Jackson," Mark replied.

"And how did he know where I live?"

"He asked Jaebum."

 I groaned and facepalmed myself, making a mental note to "nicely" explain to Jaebum not to give away my address to random people.

"Hey I brought sandwiches-" Mark held up "-from Chansung's Deli. Get ready and we'll eat and then go."

I stared at Mark for a moment. Looks like he was really determined to take me to his grandma's house today. Well, how bad could it be?

"Okay fine but let me take a shower first."

 "Can I join-" I kicked Mark in the shin before he finished his unnecessary sentence.

 "Don't even think about it," I said as I grabbed some clothes from my closet and entered the bathroom.

 I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water immediately woke me up and relaxed me.  Suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

 "What the fuck?!" I screamed as I wrapped the shower curtain around me.

 "Jinyoung why are you covering up? I would love to see-"

"Get out Mark! Why the hell did you come in!? I’m fucking naked!!"

"Not that I mind-"

"Mark!"

 "Okay okay, I came because you forgot your towel," Mark said with a sheepish grin and placed my towel on the counter top.

"Get your ass out right now!"

"Don't I deserve a thank you or-"

"Mark I am this close to calling the police on you for infiltrating my privacy!!! "

 And with that Mark took two long strides across the bathroom and came to stand up to me, and placed his hands on the wall behind me, and leaned over to whisper into my ear.

"Oh I haven't done anything yet Jinyoungie" he said in a deep sexy voice.  That sent shivers up my spine and I gripped onto the curtains even tighter. Good thing they were black or my whole body would've been see-through.

 "M-Mark get out," I stuttered.

But that only made Mark lean even closer and he placed his lips to my jawline.

 "It's just me and you, in this dorm, oh I could do so much things to you," Mark said as he planted kisses along my jawline and down to my neck.

 I would've loved to say I karate-chopped him in the perfect place and sent him flying to Africa, but for some reason I couldn't even move. I was as still as a rock and I could feel myself blush as I was comprehending the situation.

 "M-Mark," I whimpered as he continued to plant kisses along my neck and jawline, dangerously getting closer to my lips. He licked of some of the water beads on my skin, which again caused me to shiver. 

 "Yes babe?" Mark hummed.

 "I-I uh" I was at a loss for words. Until suddenly Mark bit into my neck, which caused me to wake up from this trance. 

 "Get the bloody hell out, you bastard!!"

 And this time I am proud to say that I did kick him in the groin and started beating him with my back-scrubber.  

 "Okay okay, chill I’m going!" Mark half-walked half-ran out of the bathroom. I leaped out of the shower and locked the door and then turned off the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror.

 Why couldn't I react when Mark freaking sexually violated me? Why was I now blushing, and why did that bruise on my neck start to feel good? I have never felt this way before in my entire life, and ugh out of frustration I ruffled my hair.

 "Get yourself together Park Jinyoung," I lightly slapped my cheeks with both hands. I dried myself and put my clothes on and went to dry my hair. Only to realize I left my hair-dryer in my bedroom.

 "I swear if he's still here..." I mumbled to myself as I unlocked the bathroom door and carefully stepped out. 

 "Hey I forgot to tell you that you look sexy with wet hair," Mark said, casually leaning against a wall.

 It took all my willpower to not strangle him on the spot.

 "Who gave you permission to do that to me in the bathroom Mark?!" I asked him.

 "What?" Mark innocently shrugged. 

 I sighed and turned around. I was not gonna put up with this anymore.

"Well clearly you seemed to like it,"

 Good thing Mark didn't see me blush or he would've thought otherwise.

 I faced Mark.

"That's it cancel the plans I'm not going anywhere with you, especially after what happened."

 But Mark of course protested.

"If you come I'll work on the project with you,"

 I raised one of my eyebrows.

"What?"

 "I said if you come with me today then I will actually help you on the project. We don't even have much time left, and you need all the help you can get. Especially considering that we didn't even start yet." Mark explained. Geez this idiot is bargaining with me.

 "How do I know I can trust you?" I cautiously asked.

 Mark just shrugged.

"You don't,"

 I thought about it for a minute. Mark was right, I needed all the help I could get and agreeing to this offer was only the best I could do right now.

 "...fine." I quietly mumbled.

Mark smiled.

"Well then let's eat breakfast and leave!"

_____________

After we both ate, I went to my room to pack my bags, but Mark said it wasn't necessary because I could use his clothes at his grandma's cottage. I wasn't too thrilled on that idea, but in the end I agreed.  I took my phone and keys and locked the door and followed Mark to the parking lot outside of the dorms.

 We got in his car and Mark started driving to where his grandma lived, on the outskirts of Seoul. 

 I spent the first hour awake and viewing the scenery, ignoring the ever-so-frequent flirty remarks from Mark. After a while I got bored and fell asleep.

 After who knows how long, Mark woke me up.

"We're here Jinyoungie"

 I nodded, still half asleep and I took in my surroundings. There was a big beautiful cottage ahead of is surrounded by many trees and flowers.  I could see a lake nearby and lots and lots of green. This was literally the place out of the dwarf's house in Snow White, only everything was much bigger. 

 "Whoa.." I gaped as I got out of the car and breathed in the fresh country air.

 Mark chucked.

"You like it?"

 I was too busy by looking at everything to answer him. Then the front door of the cottage opened and a short old-aged lady came out with a big smile.

"Makiepooo," she yelled and Mark ran to her and gave her a hug yelling "Grandmaaaaaa" in return.

 I laughed as I watched the grandma-grandson reunion, when Mark's grandma let go of Mark and looked at me.

"Who's that boy Mark?" She asked.

"Oh he's uh, my friend. I tagged him along."

 I went up to his grandma, bowed to her and introduced myself.

"Hello my name is Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you, Mark's grandmother." I smiled. 

"Oh he's such a good young fellow with such good manners." Grandma exclaimed. "He's the perfect boyfriend Mark, good choice!" she winked at us and gave us a thumbs up to Mark

 Both Mark and I protested against her conclusion.

"No uhm actually we're not together-"

"He's not my boyfriend, grandma-"

 "It's okay darlings, you don't have to be shy, you don't have to hide your relationship around me. Now come in, I made lunch!" She grabbed both mine and Mark's hand and dragged us inside. We both decided to let the previous conversation drop.

 The interior of the cottage was just as beautiful and impressive as the outside. I stared in awe as I followed Grandma into the dining room where food was laid out on the table.

"Boys, sit down I will get the plates,"

 "Oh let me help you Grandma," I offered.

"Oh sweetie thanks," she said to me and then turned to Mark.

"Look at this boy he's so nice and sincere, he'd make the perfect husband!" She said as she lightly slapped my butt.

 I blushed and Mark stuttered while trying to correct her. 

"U-uhm g-grandma you see, well uh we aren't really er dating-"

 "Oh for goodness sake! Young people and their denials over love, tsk tsk. Even a blind person will know you two are perfect for each other.

 I don't know who's blush was darker, mine or Mark's.

 As we ate, Grandma began to tell me all about the embarrassing life of Mark Tuan. Mark would protest here and there, but would end up laughing with me.  Lunch ended and both Mark and I helped Grandma with the dishes. After we finished she recommend us to go for a swim at the lake.

"No one will be there to disturb you two, so you don't necessarily have to wear clothes!" She winked at me.

 Ohmygosh I think I'm gonna die from all this embarrassment.

 Mark on the other hand looked pretty excited. 

"Man it's been so long since I've been swimming! Let's go Jinyoung, I'll let u borrow my clothes after."

 And with that I was practically dragged outside to the small lake I saw earlier.

 "Have fun boys!" Grandma called out.

 Mark and I made our way to the lake. When we got near, Mark took off his shirt and pants as fast as lightning, leaving him only in his long boxers.  Then he leaped into the lake causing a huge splash.

 "Hey!" I yelped as water got sprayed at me.

"Come on Jinyoung the water's great!" Mark said as he waded in the lake.

 I took off only my pants, leaving me only in my boxers and T-shirt. I didn't wanna take anything else off, remembering the incident from the morning.

 I lightly touched the water with my foot, just to check the temperature. Just like Mark said, it was perfect to swim in. 

 But before I could cautiously wade in, a strong pair of arms pulled me, causing me to fall into the water.

 "Aaaaah!" I screamed like a 5-year old girl. 

 "Relax Nyoung I got you," Mark said as he pulled me up.

 But I slapped his hand away. 

"You were the one who pulled me in!" I said as I splashed him with water.

 Now it was Mark's turn to be surprised.

"Hey!"

 I smirked. 

"Yes, _hyung_?" I said innocently.

 "Oh man you're gonna get it!" Mark said as he kept moving closer to me, causing us to run around in the lake chasing each other.  After a few hours of playing in the water, we decided to take a short break on the rocks along the lake.

 I pulled myself up on a rock and laid down, feeling the sun burn against my skin.

 But then a dark shadowy figure leaned over me and blocked my view of the sun.

 "What...?" I said as I leaned forward but two strong hands pinned me down.

 "Jinyoung," It was none other than Mark.

"What the heck are you doing now!?" I yelled.

 Mark smirked while playing with the hem of my wet shirt.

"What do you want me to do?" He said as he put his hands under my shirt and slowly trailed them along my chest.

 "Hey- what the fuck- get off me!" I told him.

 But of course Mark wouldn't listen. He lifted up my shirt and planted a kiss near my belly button.

"Hey stop!" I said. "What happened to that promise when you said you wouldn't touch me today?!"

 "Mmm.... I never promised," Mark said as he licked the water beads off my chest.

 I groaned and tried to use all the strength to push him off, but this time he had the upper hand (literally).

 "Boys I have your clothes- OH MY!" Mark's grandma exclaimed as she saw us. I bolted upward and pushed Mark off me which caused him to fall into the water. 

"Uhmuhm uh halmeoni...well uhm," I stuttered

 Mark's head popped above the water and for sure both our cheeks were red as tomatoes.

 "Oh hohoho, and you said you weren't in a relationship! Now look at you both doing naughty naughty things behind my back..." Grandma said with a sly grin.

 "Well actually it wasn't me it was Mark who-" I stated before Mark clamped my mouth shut.

"Uhm so yea grandma, thanks for the clothes aha! So uh yea we'll uh get ready."

 "Okay boys, take your time~" Grandma said as she happily walked away leaving me and Mark in a dumbfounded situation.

 After I put on one of Mark's shirts and quickly changed into some pants, Mark and I went back into the cottage to discuss about the project. I made sure to keep the door open so Grandma could save me if Mark tried anything.

"Sooooooo," Mark said as he flopped down onto his bed and I sat down on a light blue bean-bag chair, "what should we do?"

 "You asked me that already." I stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"Ughhh this is so confusing!" Mark exclaimed, "why couldn't it be a simple paper?"

 I snorted.

"Cause then people like you would spend their free time on the project rather than go and bang up random people."

 "Hey I do not bang random people," Mark said with a frown.

“Whatever Tuan,”

“You know, you’re always so cold towards me but then you’d suddenly boil up. I could imagine your nose and ears smoking everytime you do that,” Mark amusingly remarked.

 Suddenly something clicked in my head.

 "Oh my god! Mark, you’re a genius!" I screamed and practically threw myself on him.

 "I am? I mean...yeah, for what though?" Mark looked at me confused.

 "Dry Ice! The solid form of CO2! Ice that makes water seems to boil but actually doesn’t and makes it release smoke that looks like clouds! We can make plenty of experiments even bombs out of it!" I said excitedly as if I had won a prize.

Mark stared at me for a moment. Then the curves of his mouth lifted upward and he started laughing.

 "Jinyoungie your so cute~. That's a great idea!"

 I frowned.

"Mark, are you mocking me?"

 He shook his head.

"No actually I think that's a great idea. Let's get started?"

 We started brainstorming for a while until Mark's Grandma called us for an early dinner. After we ate we went back to Mark's room and worked on the project. We had a lot to do since we slacked off for about a week.

__________

 It was almost night and my eyelids started to get droopy.

"Hey Jinyoung come with me. I want to show you something,"

 I looked at him cautiously.

"...What is it?"

 "Don't worry it's nothing bad. Come!" He said as he dragged me outside.

 I followed him through the back of the cottage and into the woods. It was very dark and I could barely see where we were going.

 "Uhm Mark, are you sure we are allowed here?" I asked.

"Chill Jinyoung it's okay. I come here all the time,"

 We trekked through the woods and finally stopped. I was at a loss of words.

 Because Mark had led me into an open clearing, right along the edge of the cliff overlooking the entire village.

 "Look up," Mark said.

I looked up and gasped. Millions of stars glittered along the night sky, each one twinkling and shining. I looked back at Mark and I couldn't tell cause of the dark but... was he blushing?

"Uhm well I always come here when I visit my grandma and it's actually one of my favorite places ever. And, well, actually you're the first person I ever brought here,"

 I smiled. Was it just me or did Mark's attitude attract me a little right now?

"Thanks," I said. "This place is pretty cool."

 We stayed there for a few minutes and star gazed. Mark held my hand and for once I didn't push away. We didn’t really talk, just enjoying the calm moment and beautiful view. It was pretty relaxing and I’m thankful Mark brought me here.

 "We should get going," I said after noticing the time.

 We left the clearing and went back to the cottage.  Mark gave me a toothbrush and I brushed my teeth and went to sleep in the sleeping mat that was laid beside Mark's bed. Mark did the same and after a while joined me in his room.

 "Goodnight Jinyoungie," Mark said as he turned off the lights.

 "Goodnight Makiepoo," I said along with a threat of what would happen if Mark did anything to me in my sleep.

I heard Mark chuckle as he turned to his side.

 Slowly by slowly my fatigue over took me and I fell asleep to the sound of an occasional cricket and the deep breaths of a red haired boy.


	13. Stuck With You

Jinyoung’s POV

 

“So, I heard someone enjoyed their ‘science project’ meeting last weekend,” somebody suddenly whispered on my ear while I was sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree.

 

I jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden and annoying presence on my side. I looked back and found my very dear bestfriend Jaebum grinning like an idiot.

 

“What do you want Jaebum? If you have nothing nice to say please get lost,” I coldly muttered as I returned my attention to the book I was reading.

 

“Hey, chill man! Why are you so hot headed?” he complained while raising both of his hands n the air in mock surrender.

 

“Why are you so annoying?” I countered.

 

“Was it true then? That you went to Mark’s grandma the whole weekend?”

 

“Yeah, it’s true, whatever. You got your answer, now shoo!”

 

I pushed him hard away from me, hoping he’ll leave me in peace. I failed of course. And as if it wasn’t enough, two more annoying creatures decided to drop by and join.

 

“Yah Im Jaebum! Stay away from my partner!” Mark blurted, pushing Jaebum aside to sit beside me.

 

“And who gave you the permission to sit beside me? Go away! All three of you, get lost! Now!”

 

I pushed them one by one.  Jaebum and Jackson just shrugged off but stupid Tuan thought it was nice to grab my wrists and pin my hands on his chest while I was trying to push him.

 

“Why are you pushing me away babe? Thought we’re good already?” He stated seductively but the hint of mischief was still evident in his voice.

 

For a moment I froze as his face slowly got closer in to mine. But when I finally got back to my senses, I pushed him hard away from me, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

 

“Shut up Tuan,” I said as I stood up, grabbing my book and my bag. “Go find someone else to flirt with!”

 

And with that I left.

 

For the rest of the day I avoided the three of them. It’s not that I hate them or what. I just value my quiet time, alone with my books and reading to my heart’s content, and I know I could never do that with this three dorks around.

 

 

 

 

By the end of the day, I was peacefully settled on my room trying to finish some homework, when I heard a knock on my door.

 

I stood up and walked over to the door opening it only to see a grinning red head in front of me.

 

“Hi babe,” he said and I instantly rolled my eyes and slammed the door on his face. He was quicker though coz the moment the door was about to close he placed his foot between the door and used his body to push it open.

 

“Hey, I’m here coz of our project okay? No need to be pissy and rude,”

 

“I’m only being rude coz your being a jerk,” I replied as I turned my back at him, letting him in in my dorm.

 

“You know, I really like it when you’re mad. You look so freaking hot,” he said as he sneaked behind me, wrapping his hand around my waist and playfully nipping my earlobe.

 

“That’s it! Get out!” I pushed him away towards the door. The nerve of this idiot! How dare he play with me!

 

“Wait! I’m sorry, okay? Chill will ya?”

 

I sighed, and resumed walking to where I was sitting before Mark arrived. He on the other hand made his way to my bed and sat comfortably on it. He was only less than a meter away from me and it somewhat makes me giddy and… nervous? I pretended to continue with my homework when in fact I my attention was solely focused on the redhead near me.

 

 

“Didn’t you say you’re gonna tell me something about our project?”

 

“Oh yes! About that…” he began, “I asked our science professor where can we buy dry ice, he gave me an address and told me it was his friend’s. Prof gets his supply of dry ice from him coz the guy uses it for his business. Prof told me we have to tell him he sent us or else he wouldn’t sell us any,”

 

“That’s good then. Where’s the place?”

 

“Here,” Mark handed me a piece of paper, “I don’t really know where that place is. Do you know where is it?”

 

“This place is quite far,” I told him after reading what was written. “It’s at least 3hours drive from here,”

 

“We’ll go tomorrow then. Let’s take my car so it would be faster,”

 

“But it’s Tuesday! We have school Mark,”

 

“Let’s ask professor for permission then. This is for our science project after all,”

 

“I don’t know,”

 

I ruffled my head out of frustration. Should we really skip class tomorrow for this? But we’ll miss a lot from our lessons. But if we don’t go, we won’t have anything to use for our project, we have no more time to plan for a new one with the fair only a few days away. What should we do?

 

“Stop thinking too much about it, you’re just stressing yourself,” Mark suddenly whispered beside me. And how the hell did this bastard end up behind me? He was over there and now he’s here behind my chair, so close, way too close for my liking.

 

 

“What the he-” I shouted but soon was cut off coz he suddenly pulled me out of my chair and onto his lap. “Y-yah! W-what do you think you’re doing? Let me go!”

 

“Should we continue from where we left last time? That time when we were beside the lake, hmm?” he muttered in a low husky voice before dropping a kiss on my bare shoulder. I was only wearing a tank top and my sweats.

 

“Ya! You perverted dork, I said let me go!” I squirmed in his embrace but soon melted in his arms as he peppered my neck and shoulders with butterfly kisses. It sends shivers down my spine and I bit my lip trying to suppress whatever unwanted sound that might only encourage him.

 

“Mark Tuan stop!” I tried once again. To my surprise, instead of stopping he stood up and pushed me down my bed. My eyes widened as I stare at him hovering over me, his hands pinning mine on either sides on my head.

 

“This isn’t funny Mark! Stop it!”

 

He just smirked. “Do you really want me to stop? You seem to enjoy what I’m doing though,” he said. I swallowed hard when he was lowering his head and started kissing my neck again. This time I wasn’t able to stop myself from letting out a whimper when he sucked a little harder near my collarbone. I felt him smile and I hate myself for being weak. I couldn’t even push him hard enough.

 

But it seems like some divine entity is still in my favor and sent an angel down on earth to help me.

 

“Jinyoung, are you there?” Jaebum called out while knocking on my door. I let out a sigh and Mark let out an annoyed grunt.

 

“W-wait a sec,”

 

I scrambled out of the bed and made my way to the door, fixing my hair on the way. Mark remained seated on my bed.

 

“Hi Jae! What’s up?” I greeted as I opened the door.

 

“I’m going out to grab some coffee, wanna join me?” he asked then his eyes darted behind me. “Oh Mark, what are you doing here?”

 

“We were just talking about our science project,” I quickly answered. “I’m coming with you, let me just grab my jacket,”

 

“I guess that’s the cue for me to leave then,” Mark said as he stood up. “See you tomorrow Jinyoungie,” he smiled and winked before exiting my room.

 

 

 

 

The next day I was suddenly pulled from one of my classes. I was asked to see our science professor in his office so I walked to where he was with an obvious confused face.

 

“Oh, Jinyoung! It’s good you’re finally here,” Prof. Yoo greeted. I sat in front of him, still confused.

 

“Why do you want to see me prof? Is there anything wrong?”

 

“Nothings wrong Jinyoung, don’t worry. Mark however came to see me this morning and told me you guys needed permission to leave the school during school hours to get your materials for the fair,” Prof. Yoo started then he was fumbling over his drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to me.

 

“What’s this?” I asked as I stared at the folded paper.

 

“I got you guys a pass slip and have it signed by the principal so you can leave and get your materials ready for the fair,”

 

“But-”

 

“Don’t worry about your lessons Jinyoung-ah. I’ll ask your other professors to give you notes for the lessons you’ll missed today,” Prof. Yoo explained and I have to smile at that. He really knew how worried I always get when it’s about my studies.

 

“Professor I can’t find Jin…” Mark blurted as he came in the office and smirked right away when he saw me. Tsk. Such a creep. “…young. Hi Jinie! Miss me?” he teased as he sat beside me.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Awww. I miss you too!” He tried to hug me but I pushed his face away.

 

“Don’t you dare come near me you punk!”

 

“Ouch! You just poked my eyes with your finger!”

 

“You deserve it!” Mark was about to say something back but Prof. Yoo suddenly and way too loudly cleared his voice.

 

“I think you need to get going boys. The place is quite far. You should be on your way,” Prof. Yoo amusedly said. “So far your project is one of the few that interests me so much so I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

I felt a surge of happiness as I hear those from our teacher. Now I’m more than eager to do well on the fair as I know we have high chance of winning. And part of me was glad as well that Mark is being cooperative and he even took the initiative to find a way on how and where can we get our most needed material.

 

“We’ll go now professor. Thank you,” I said as me and Mark slipped out of his office.

 

“Drive carefully,” he said, “and please try not to kill each other,” he added before chuckling and closing the door.

 

Mark and I immediately hit the road after we left Prof. Yoo’s office. It was already past 1pm when we left and I sighed as I realized we’ll be home late.

 

As usual Mark was being a jerk again and muttered a lot of lame and cheesy love jokes and phrases. I tried my best not to kick him out of his car but I need a driver so I restrained myself. I eventually fell asleep but Mark woke me up sometime after saying he doesn’t know which way to go and his GPS seems to be broken.

 

Looking for Prof. Yoo’s friend’s house wasn’t easy. It was almost over the top of a mountain in a very secluded area. It took us a good 1hour to finally locate him and get the supply of dry ice we need.

 

“Looks like it will rain,” Mark commented as we walk back to his car. I looked up and indeed the sky was covered in dark clouds adding up to the darkness brought by the dusk.

 

“Let’s just keep going. We need to get home fast,”

 

The drive home was quiet. Maybe we were both too tired from this trip so we both fell silent during the drive back. The rain also decided to finally pour down along with heavy thundering. Aside from the noise outside, we stayed silent, well that was until the car made a loud screech and Mark cursed loudly.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“The tires got fucking stuck!” Mark replied while fumbling over his seatbelt, removing it and stepping out of the car.

 

“Mark get back inside! It’s raining hard for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Shit!” Mark cursed as he kicked his rear tire.

 

Feeling uncomfortable and helpless, I decided to go out of the car too to look at the situation myself. We were passing through a dirt road and since it was raining hard, the soil got all muddy and slippery.

 

“Get back in the car Jinyoung, you’ll get drenched,” Mark shouted amidst the rain.

 

“Too late, I’m already soaking wet.” I replied as I slowly made my way beside him. “Can we push the car out of the mud?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know,”

 

“Let’s try,”

 

And so both of us tried pushing the car forward but with no such luck. The road was way too muddy and the more we tried I think the more the tires got stuck.

 

We gave up after a few more tries. We went inside the car again dejectedly.

 

“I think I have a towel at the back on my training bag. I’m supposed to use that for my night jog but I guess I couldn’t do it tonight,” he muttered while reaching over for a bag on the passenger’s seat. “Too bad I didn’t have spare clothes with me. Here,” he handed me the towel.

 

I looked at him as he sat back properly and realized it was the only towel he have.

 

“How about you?” I asked, still holding the towel in my hand.

 

“Is my Jinie worried of me? How cute!” He said as he pinched my cheeks.

 

“Ya! That hurts!” I caressed my cheeks from where he has pinched and I just can’t help but think of how warm his hand on my skin. He was about to tease me more but his phone went off.

 

“Hello? Yes sir, we got the dry ice but we got stuck. It’s raining hard in here and our car got stuck on the mud…”

 

I wiped my face with the towel while listening to Mark talk to whom I assume is Prof. Yoo on the phone. He tells him we have no choice but to wait till the rain stops before we can go out to ask for help or wait till the morning and call somebody to tow the car.

 

I looked out of the window feeling so helpless and scared. I hate the dark, I hate being stuck somewhere, I hate it when it rains as it made me sad and I especially hate the boisterous thundering! How can all the things I hate happen all at once? And on top of that I’m stuck with this pervert punk who’s been trying to get in my pants since day one!

 

“Yes sir, thank you.” I heard him say. Soon as I saw him put his phone down I threw him the towel.

 

“It’s a bit damp but you can still dry yourself a little with it,” I plainly said.

 

“Awww, are you worried of me? My Jinyoungie is soo sweet!” He tried to reach over to me, but I slapped his hand before he can grab me.

 

“Ya! Just dry yourself already! I need you to be fine coz you’ll drive us both tomorrow!” I reasoned out. He just chuckled but thankfully he did as he was told.

 

I looked out of the window again. The rain was never faltering so as the thundering. I tried my best not to squeal and cover my ears everytime the sky rumbles loudly. I can’t help but still flinch though but I hope Mark wouldn’t notice coz I’m sure he’d be teasing me about it. He may even use it to pull some dirty tricks on me.

 

 _Of all the people, why must I be stuck with Mark?_ I thought to myself. Then suddenly a warm breath fanned across my nape and a wet kiss was dropped on my neck.

 

“That’s right Jinyoungie, you’re stuck with me, and I’ll make sure we’ll both have fun in this stormy night,”

 

Shit! I said that one out loud! I shivered and I can’t help but just to swallow hard.


	14. One Stormy Night

Jinyoung’s POV

 

I must have been a hero or a saint in my previous life coz, _again,_ I was saved from whatever dirty and perverted plan of this maniac Mark Tuan.

 

But the night’s not over yet. It was only a little past 7pm and God knows what’s running through Mark’s mind for tonight. And I sure doubt that some divine intervention could still help me.

 

It was when Mark suddenly started to lean in to my personal space inside the car, ready to pounce on me that, _thankfully_ , an old lady wearing a raincoat knocked on the window of the car.

 

Mark grunted in disappointment and I used that chance to push him away. I proceeded to opening the window to talk to the old lady.

 

“Good evening boys,” the woman greeted.

 

“Good evening too ma’am,”

 

“I see you have a bit of a problem with your car,” she said then she looked at me then to Mark. “The rain wouldn’t probably stop soon. Seeing that you both are drenched, I guess I can let you stay with us,” she offered. I smiled widely. Coz honestly I didn’t want to spend the rest of the night alone with this maniac inside the car.

 

“Really? Oh my god, thank you so much ma’am!” I blurted.

 

“You seems to be good young men so I guess there’s no harm helping you. Our house is the only house around here and the next one is about a kilometer away so nobody could help you anyway aside from me. Now come on. Let’s get you warm before you catch cold.”

 

And so the old lady, Mrs. Lee, brought us to his home. Their house was about 100meters from our car and we found out that she lives with her two daughters there. He let me and Mark stay in a room by the attic. They were also kind enough to lend us some robes and towels to dry ourselves with. They even apologized coz they can’t lend us some clothes since all of them were females and non of their clothing will fit us but we assured them that the robes were enough.

 

Mark took a shower first. The Lees shared their dinner with us and I decided to eat first before showering. After I was done I made my way into our shared room and found him lying on the bed.

 

 _Thank god he’s asleep._ I muttered to myself. Same as Mark, I was only wearing the robe and nothing else inside it. We both had our clothes and undergarments washed and hanged so we have something to wear tomorrow. And now I’m completely nervous with the fact that I’m here, barely clothed, under the same room and sharing one bed with Mark.

 

The rain and thundering continued outside. I flinched and cursed as one loud thunder echoed throughout the skies followed by more flashes of lightning.

 

I settled beside Mark. I was about to tuck myself under the blanket when suddenly somebody toppled over me on the bed.

 

Well who else could it be? Mark fucking Tuan of course.

 

“Hmmm, my Jinie smells so good,” he said as he lowered his head and inhaled on my neck.

 

“Ya! Mark, stop!” I wiggled and squirmed but he was gripping my hands firmly above my head so I couldn’t move much. Then I felt something soft yet firm and wet on my neck.

 

_Shit! He’s licking my neck!_

 

“You know, I really like your neck. It looks so freaking delicious.” I bit my lips hard as he resumed licking my skin in there.

 

“M-Mark get off me! P-please,” I pleaded. But instead of doing that I felt his hand slipped under my robe to caress my thigh. I whimpered and shivered as he did so.

 

“You sure you want me to stop? Hmm?” I clamped my legs together then crossing them before Mark could wander his hand somewhere more private.

 

He pulled away from my neck so he can stare directly at my eyes. I was still biting my lip hard but I was glaring at him. What he did in return was just to smirk down at me.

 

I know I’m pretty much not putting a fight with what he was doing. My mind tells me to fucking massacre Mark but my body betrays me every single time. My body screams to be touched by those warm hands and my mind’s having a hard time controlling the physical reaction I give away.  

 

“Nervous?” he teased. I was about to comment something back but a particular angry flash of lightning followed by a boisterous thunder interrupted me. This time I wasn’t able to stop myself and let out a yelp as I shut my eyes tightly.

 

Mark must have noticed my reaction coz he suddenly let my hands go. His other hand on my thigh still remains though.

 

“Jinyoung are you-” whatever he was saying was cut off by a sudden distant explosion then the lights went out. I’m ashamed to admit but I clutched on his robe tightly like a scared 8-year-old.

 

“Shit,” I heard him said. Then there was a knock on the door and he stood up to open it.

 

When Mark got off the bed I shuffled till I was sitting with my back against the wall. I pulled my knees up and buried my face in them as I clamped my hands on my ears.

 

I hate this. I despise being in this situation where all the things I fear surrounds me. I wish the rain would stop so as the thundering and lightning. I wish the lights would return too but I’m sure it won’t.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” I heard Mark ask. I didn’t even realize he had already returned on the bed.

 

“Mrs. Lee said the power won’t be back till morning. Hey are you shivering?” he suddenly blurted. I didn’t even realized that I was indeed shaking. From both cold and fear maybe?

 

Mark crawled towards me. Somehow I was glad that it was dark, at least he wouldn’t see how scared I was.

 

 

Mark’s POV

 

After Mrs. Lee left, I made my way back to the bed to tease Jinyoung some more. I could definitely use this darkness to my advantage. However, when the lightning illuminated the room through the window, I was surprised to find him curled up in the corner of the bed by the wall.

 

“Hey are you okay?” I asked. He didn’t respond so I proceeded to tell him what Mrs. Lee said. I was making my way towards him as I talk and when I was almost near I noticed that he was shivering. “Hey, are you shivering?” Still no reply so I continued to approach him.

 

Once near, I grabbed both of his hands from his ear and pulled him close. He didn’t move though.

 

“Jinyoung what’s wrong?” I was getting worried. As much as I love teasing and pissing him off, I still cared for him enough to make sure he’s fine.

 

A soft and almost inaudible “nothing” came a reply from him. Lightning and thunder erupted as soon as the word was out from his mouth and he yelped and jumped a bit. His hands were also threatening to clamp back on his ear if it weren’t tightly held by mine.

 

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” I pointed out. “Your hands are freezing too, are you cold?” I asked. I was really getting worried. I’m not used to Jinyoung being this quiet. Usually he would have let out some sarcastic remarks but his silence was starting to bother me. The fact that he was also trembling worries me more.

 

“Come here.” I pulled him on my side, putting my hand around his shoulder and encourage him to rest his head on my shoulder. “What’s wrong?” I asked him once again.

 

“I don’t like dark stormy nights,” he muttered and flinched again when the sky rumbled.

 

And though I wanted to stay up all night and _have fun_ with him, I figured out that sleep would be our best option for now. At least he won’t be scared as he couldn’t hear or see when he’s asleep.

 

“Let’s lay down,” I told him. He agreed and laid beside me, once he did I reached for the tie of his robe on his waist. His cold trembling hands stopped me.

 

“M-Mark, please. I-I’m not in the mood for your jokes,” he said.

 

“Relax Jinie, I won’t do anything,”

 

“T-then why are you i-in the process of stripping m-my robe off?”

 

“I’m sure you know that body heat is the best source of warmth. You’re shivering, I’ll just try to warm you up, okay? I promise I won’t do anything,” I told him.

 

Yeah, I hope I can control myself and not devour you. But seriously, though my thoughts are always filled with _things_ I would like to do to him, now is just not the right time. My guilt won’t stop pestering me if I do something not nice when he’s clearly not okay. And besides, I want him fine, fiesty and on his right senses when I do things I longed to do with him.

 

He eventually – and hesitantly removed his hand on mine. I unwounded the tie of his rope and did the same on my robe. I pulled the blanket over us and moved closer to him.

 

I didn’t remove our robes, I just opened it enough so I can slip my hand around his bare torso and pull him close against my naked chest. And since our robes are open on the front, I could definitely feel his smooth bare thighs against mine. And I’d love to feel his bare crotch on my skin but he desperately covered it with a portion of his robe. Tsk.

 

I can feel how tense Jinyoung was on my embrace. He started wiggling his body and I closed my eyes and willed myself not to moan coz his fucking robe is rubbing my little Mark down there. Jesus this guys definitely not making this easy for me.

 

“Relax Jinyoung. I told you I’m not going to do anything, right? Now stop squirming or I might change my mind.” My threat was effective coz he instantly stopped. “Now close your eyes and sleep or I’ll fuck you till you pass out.”

 

“Y-ya! Don’t you d-dare Tuan!” he nervously muttered.

 

“Oh believe me baby, I can and I will if you wouldn’t sleep. Now sleep or I’ll rape you!” I was an empty threat but thankfully he listened and few moments later I heard his soft snores.

 


	15. Internal Turmoil

Jinyoung’s POV

 

I woke up alone on the bed. I looked around  but I can’t find Mark anywhere. Not really caring where he went, I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

Once inside. I took my robe off and watched my reflection on the mirror.

 

_Mark’s warmth is still lingering on my skin._

 

My eyes widen as I realized what I just thought to myself.

 

_Oh my freaking hell! I was almost naked while hugging Mark last night! Oh my god. Oh.My.Freaking.God!_

 

I can still feel his naked chest against my equally bare one. His arms and hand rubbing the hollow of my back and the firm smooth thighs that tangled with mine.

 

Oh shit. I should stop thinking about it. Stop! Please stop thinking about it!

 

Before I lose myself with these _unwanted_ thoughts, I slipped under the shower and turned it on. My eyes stayed close as the water cascaded down my body, that until I felt the bathroom door opening and a certain pervert came in with a smirk on his face.

 

“What the fuck Mark! Get out!” I shouted as I scrambled to cover myself with my hands. There was no shower curtain so I have nothing to use to hide myself. Therefore I pathetically used my hands to cover my exposed lower region.

 

Mark’s eyes never left mine. Even as he locked the door or when he removed his robe, his eyes was constantly glued on mine. I never looked down too. Coz hell this guy didn’t even bother to cover his crotch!

 

“Tuan what are doing here!? Get the fuck out!” I bellowed at him thankfully I didn’t stutter.

 

“I wanna shower too,” came a reply from him. “And hell, I’ve always wanted to shower with you,”

 

I swallowed as he moved closer till he was standing in front of me. My eyes were still on his. I was scared to look down honestly. I was embarrassed and mortified to look down and see his _thing_.

 

“Don’t be shy Jinie, you can look down,” he teased. Next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and pinned me on the wall.

 

“Y-ya! S-stop!” Now I was totally exposed in front of him. My eyes were wide and in panic as he mischievously stared at me. The water was still running down on us but my body feels so freaking hot.

 

He leaned beside my ear and whispered, “Y’know I’ve always wanted to see you naked,” and nipped my earlobe. He pulled away and I was sure he was about to look down.

 

“Mark Tuan don’t you dare look down! I swear I’ll kill you!”

 

“Oh really? Then you choose. I’ll look or I’ll touch?” he said seductively.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Choose Jinie, you’ll let me look or touch?”

 

I bit my lip and thought for a while. After a few seconds I muttered “T-touch,”

 

I watched him smile like a maniac before he removed one of his hand from pinning mine to move lower between our bodies.

 

 _Bad move Tuan._ I thought before I used my now free hand to push him hard causing him to lose his balance and stumble a bit. I used that chance to ran out of the bathroom.

 

 

The drive home was quiet. Aside from the few greasy and perverted love lines from Mark that I kept ignoring. I didn’t talk to him. I was still mad from what he did at the bathroom so I ignored him till we were back to school.

 

That afternoon we were supposed to resume attending our classes but I decided to lock myself on my room. I told Jaebum I wasn’t feeling well and thankfully he didn’t push on interrogating me.

 

I was just lying on my bed the whole time, blankly staring on the ceiling as I recalled the events the previous night.

 

“You’re supposed to hate him, right? He molested you plenty of times already!” I asked myself.

 

“I know! But my  body reacts differently from what’s on my mind, okay? I definitely have no control on it!” I absentmindedly answered my own question.

 

“And why is that so?”

 

“Maybe it’s because he’s stronger than me. His presence is overwhelming too,”

 

“But why do you keep letting him do those to you? Why not just avoid him?”

 

“Idiot! He’s my science project partner! Whether I like it or not, I need him!”

 

“But why do I feel tingly and weak every time he touches me? I almost give in to him in many instances!”

 

“Blame it to hormones? Yes, definitely blame it to fucking teenage hormones!”

 

“But he was so kind to me last night. He knew I was scared but instead of teasing me, he even helped me calm myself and sleep. And in the car before that, he let me used his only towel when he can just let me shiver in my drenched clothes and use the towel himself. Why was he being nice?”

 

“Why do you care if he’s being nice?! You helped him before too when he was sick!”

 

“Because like I said, I needed him for this damn project!”

 

“Then maybe that’s his reason for being nice to you too! Because he needs you for this stupid science thingy!”

 

And so I kept on having these insane stupid conversation with myself. If anybody heard me they might think I’ve gone crazy. But then again, I think I really am going crazy.

 

I rolled over and dejectedly buried my face on my pillow.

 

“But he’s getting more handsome and nice in my eyes,” I muttered to my self. “I can’t let this continue. I’m fine with hating him. Everything should stay that way.”


	16. Playing Cupid

Jinyoung’s POV

 

The next day I tried my best to avoid Mark. After my one on one heart to heart talk with myself I decided to put some space between me and that jerk for now. I’ll only talk to him when I need something for our project. Yeah. I can do this.

 

But it seems like fate has its grudge on me.

 

It was already lunch time and I was sitting alone on my table at the cafeteria. As usual I was reading a book while eating when I felt a presence behind me.

 

“Jaebum said you’re not feeling well. Y’know I can make you feel so much better,” he whispered right into my ear before proceeding to sit beside me.

 

I slammed my book close and massaged my temples. My head suddenly hurt.

 

“Fuck off Tuan. I’m not in the mood,” I plainly said. I can’t handle your teasing right now Tuan.

 

“I can set your mood right, Jinyoungie.” I felt his hand on my thigh slowly caressing there. I captured it and pinched it hard earning a yelp of pain from him.

 

“What the hell! What was that for?!” he bellowed.

 

“Go find somebody else to flirt with will you?!” I angrily replied before standing up and leaving him behind.

 

The next time I saw him was later that afternoon after class. I was with Youngjae and his two other friends when they approached us.

 

“Hi Jinyoung!” Jaebum greeted I looked up and smiled at him. Then he saw Youngjae and… Oh. did Im Jaebum just blushed? “Oh, h-hi Youngjae. N-nice to see you again,” he greeted the younger.

 

Before Youngjae could reply, Jackson and Mark loudly came and greeted.

 

“Jinyoung! Dude, how are you? Haven’t seen you the whole day!” Jackson said, and like Jaebum he turned to look at the three other students beside me and he too blushed. “Bambam? W-what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Bambam didn’t reply too instead he shyly smiled at Jackson.

 

Am I missing something here? Since when did Jackson and Jaebum learned to blush?

 

“Hi babe, are you feeling better?” Mark, out of nowhere, hugged my shoulders from the back. His lips was ghosting over my neck as he speak.

 

“What the fuck Mark! Don’t touch me!” I screamed before biting one of his offending arm.He flinched but he didn’t remove them around me.

 

“I pretty much love to feel you biting me somewhere else Jinie,” he huskily whispered. I sank my teeth more on his skin and this time he yelped and pulledhis arms away from me. “Ouch! First you pinched me and now you bit me!”

 

“You deserve that stupid!” Thankfully Mark sat across me and so did the other two shy seniors. I stared at them for a while then I looked to my side and noticed my two precious dongsaengs were blushing too.

 

“Ahem!” I cleared my throat loudly so they would turn to look at me. “Care to tell me why you two are staring like that to my babies here?” I asked Jaebum and Jackson.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re not!” They both answered simultaneously.For a moment I forgot my irritation towards Mark coz these two dorks are amusing me too much.

 

“Uhuh… You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” I snickered. The juniors beside me were completely ignoring our conversation but the blush on their faces never fades.

 

“Who are the others anyway Jinyoung-ah? It’s the first time I’ve seen them with you.”

 

Changing the topic, aren’t we Jaebumie? I’ll let it slide for now.

 

“This is Youngjae,” I patted the boy on my right, “he’s friends with me and Jaebum. That’s Bambam, whom Jackson _definitely_ already knew, and that overgrown baby over there in Yugyeom.”

 

“Hi,” the three juniors said in chorus.

 

“You said your babies. Why didn’t you tell me we had kids Jinie!?” Mark exclaimed. “Hi kids, I’m your dad by the way,” he shook the three boys’ hand and the latter punks even smiled at him. Geez.

 

“Why are you guys here anyway? Classes are over, shouldn’t you be back on your dorms?” Jaebum asked.

 

“Shouldn’t you be on your dorm too Jaebumie,” Youngjae countered without even glancing at Jaebum. He continued to look at his notebook.

 

Jaebum was obviously a bit surprised.

 

“We were on our way but we saw Jinyoung so we dropped by first,” Mark happily replied, saving Jaebum’s embarrassment.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Now you three need to leave. My babies are studying and you’re distracting them!” Well it was true. These three came to me for help in their lessons and these dorks are ruining their concentration.

 

“We’ll help,” Jaebum offered.

 

“Yeah, well help you study,” Jackson added. I was about to say fine coz I’m pretty sure they would still insist if I say no but I suddenly felt Youngjae’s hands on my knees, squeezing in lightly before tracing the word ‘no’ on my pants.

 

I looked at Bambam and he somewhat managed to write a small ‘SOS’ on the corner of his notebook.

 

Whatever was going on with them, believe me, I intend to find out!

 

“Sorry boys, but my babies don’t need you. Now c’mon, let’s study in my room,” I told them and the younger ones obediently stood up and gathered their things. Though Yugyeom was still oblivious and whined why we need to leave, he still got no choice but to follow us leaving  the three boys behind.

 

“Now tell me what was that about?” I asked them as soon as I locked my room.

 

“I-it was nothing hyung,” Youngjae shyly replied.

 

“Yeah, the fact that your cheeks was burning throughout the time they were in front of you was nothing,”

 

“Bam, I thought Jackson hyung’ s your boyfriend? Didn’t you say so last time?” Yugyeom blurted out of nowhere earning a sharp glare from the said Thai.

 

“Jackson is your boyfriend?!” I exclaimed, totally shocked. How the hell did Jackson Wang got my cute polite baby to be his boyfriend? And I didn’t even know!

 

“Well, he kinda is, or was…” he trailed of.

 

Now something is really going on in here.

 

“What do you mean Bam?”

 

“He is… was, my boyfriend but I’m kind of avoiding him now,”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Coz I’m not sure if he’s being serious with me. He and Mark hyung are known playboys, how sure can I be that what we have is real?”

 

Well the kid has a point. But I’m sure Jackson isn’t all that bad. He’s not like Mark, y’know.

 

“Why not just talk to Jackson about it Bam? I’m sure the guy’s been mopping now that you’re ignoring him. I guess you need to give him a chance,” I told him and smiled while patting his head.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yeah. And I haven’t heard rumors of him flirting randomly anymore. Maybe he really did change for you.” And Bambam smiled lovingly at me as he muttered a soft “thanks.” He sat himself beside Yugyeom and continued studying. “And you my dear Youngjae-ah, don’t think that I’ve forgotten about you,” I said as I turned towards Youngjae. He was laying on his stomach in my bed, hands on his book.

 

“Huh? What was that hyung?” he replied innocently. Tsk. You can’t escape me Choi.

 

“What’s between you and Jaebum?”

 

“Nothing,”

 

“Seriously Choi? We both know that it’s not just nothing,”

 

“But there’s really nothing hyung!”

 

“Ahhm…” Yugyeom suddenly butted in, “There’s really nothing hyung and that’s what pisses Youngjae hyungoff,” he continued.

 

I furrowed my brows In confusion. “Why?”

 

“Kim Yugyeom I swear if you say anything I’ll end you!” Youngjae shouted as he sat up and glared at the grinning maknae.

 

Yugyeom however was not afraid of his threat. “Duh! They obviously like each other but neither of them have the guts to admit it,” Yugyeom started with a snicker, “Nothing’s going on coz both of them are cowards. Neither of them wants to confess fir- ouch!!” he never got to finish coz his face was hit by a flying pillow.

 

“Kim Yugyeom, you are so dead!” Youngjae springed out of the bed and was about to leap into the screaming Yugyeom but I pulled him back.

 

“And when are you planning to tell me that you’re head over heels on my best friend? Seriously Choi Youngjae!? You both are the closest friends I have and you didn’t tell me? I feel so betrayed!” I dramatically blurted out whilst I tickle him.

 

“Hyung! Ahahaha! S-stop! Hahaha… can’t breathe…” he laughed breathlessly.

 

“So you’re not telling Jaebum about how you feel?” I asked moments later after I have stopped tickling him.

 

“Nope, if he likes me then he should be the one to confess first,”

 

“Stubborn, aren’t we?”

 

“I’m not being stubborn hyung, I just don’t want to assume he likes me. I want to hear it straight from him,”

 

“Fine, fine. Point taken,” I rolled my eyes on him. “Now, let’s go back to studying, you guys have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Wait a sec hyung, how about you and daddy?” Bambam suddenly asked and I was momentarily taken aback.

 

“I told you before, you have no daddy. I raised you alone!” I giggled at how cute our mommy-babies relationship was.

 

“But Mark hyung said he’s our daddy!” Yugyeom whined. “I want a daddy!”

 

“That effin maniac is definitely _not_ your daddy! Now stop talking about him or I’ll disown you!”

 

“What- how could you mommy!?” Bambam pouted.

 

“Your playing cupid with me and Bam but here you are avoiding your own issues. What a nice example you are to us mom!” Smartass Youngjae sarcastically  commented and I might have thrown a pillow at him.

 

“Just let it drop okay? He’s not your dad and he will never be,”

 

Yeah. He will never be.


	17. Shits Got Real

Mark’s POV

Is Jinyoung avoiding me now? What’s wrong with him? I thought we’re getting along already buy seems like he’s avoiding me today.

“Earth to Mark Tuan,” I heard somebody say beside me then I felt a knock on my head.

“What the fuck Wang! What do you think you’re doing?” I asked, startled by the sudden presence of my bestfriend. I swatted his hand as he tried to knock on my head again.

“You’re seriously asking me that Tuan?” His face seems to be annoyed and amused at the same time. “I guess the right question should be ‘what were _you_ thinking?’ Dude I’m like blabbering here for 10mins already and you never even spared a glance at me! I doubt you even realized I’m here!!” he complained, looking a bit hurt.

I looked at him like he was some strange being before letting out a soft “Oh,” as a reply. Jackson ofcourse stared at me with that ‘seriously?’ look of his.

“Dude what’s wrong with you? You’re starting to freak me out!” he said. “What were you thinking anyway? It’s so unlikely of you to space out. Are you okay?”

I sighed and dived into my bed, burying my face on my pillow. “I think Jinyoung’s avoiding me,” I blurted out.

“Isn’t he always avoiding you anyway?”

“No dude it’s different.”

“Different in what way?”

I huffed a deep sigh before sitting up and look at Jackson. “I mean, yes, he usually avoids me coz of my sexual teasing advances towards him but he would still talk to me. He’ll only move away, draw some space between us but he’d stay. But today, he seems to be avoiding me like a plague. He doesn’t even look straight at me! Did I get unbearably ugly or something?” I whined childishly.

“Oh so now you’re a sucker for his attention!” he teased with that stupid grin on his face. “Marky’s upset coz his Jinie isn’t giving him any attention,” he continued and I immediately throw one of my pillows at him.

He let out a laugh. Then he got quiet.

“Hey, do you still remember our bet?” he suddenly asked.

I nodded. I actually almost forgot about it.

“You only got a week left to make Jinyoung fall for you,”

“I know,”

We were silent again for a while. Me staring into space again and Jackson was probably just staring at me for the whole time.

One more week. Do I still want to continue this? But I’m a man. I don’t back away from any challenge.

But what if he found out? What if he’d hate me after knowing about the bet?

Why do I even care? I would eventually discard him after winning against Jackson, right?

Can really just do that?

“Argh! Fuck this!” I screamed and buried my face again on my pillows.

I expected Jackson to laugh at me, to tell me how weak and lame I am, to point out how long it’s taking me to get the guy but he didn’t say any. I can feel him boring holes on my back with his stare but I was too distracted to face him.

“It isn’t just about the bet anymore, isn’t it?” he asked after a few seconds.

“I don’t know Jacks. I seriously don’t know anymore,” I admitted.

Truth to be told, at first I really enjoy teasing and seducing Jinyoung. He’s unlike everybody else who’ll chase and jump at me the soonest I showed interest. He was different. Seducing him was a big challenge. But the more I spend time with him, the more I get to know him, the more attached I get.

Am I falling for him?

It can’t be.

Mark Tuan. The Mark Tuan, JYP University’s biggest player never falls in love with his target.

I’m supposed to make him fall for me not the other way around.

But why is this happening now?

I have only been with him for more or less two weeks – that’s only two freaking weeks! I can’t just fall as easily as that, can I?

My inner thoughts was interrupted when Jackson started talking again.

“Dude you’re in love , aren’t you?” Jackson asked in his all knowing voice that annoys me a lot.

“N-no! What are you saying dude! I-I’m not,” I denied.

“Dude you’re hopeless!” He stood up and walked towards the door. “I don’t care about the bet anymore Mark,” he said before leaving only to open the door again and say, “And don’t hurt Jinyoung, he’s Bambam’s mom, that makes him my mother in law!”

Yeah, right. Bambam again. All he ever think of nowadays is Bambam.

\--

Jinyoung’s POV

After helping the three kids with their lessons, I decided to send them back to their dorms. First we dropped Bambam and Yugyeom since the two were roommates anyway then I walked Youngjae back to his dorm.

After finally sure Youngjae was home safely, I started to make my way back to my own room in the next building.

“Marky’s upset coz his Jinie isn’t giving him any attention,” I heard someone say. I was certain it was Jackson’s voice. Then I remembered that he and Mark was also staying in this building. Out of curiosity I took a step closer to Mark’s room. His door was a little open and so I could hear their conversation.

I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or something but I heard Jackson say my name so naturally I wondered what they were talking about – unless Jackson was referring to another person they’re calling Jinie, ofcourse.

Their laughter soon died and I was about to take a step and continue on my way, until I heard them start the conversation again.

“Hey, do you still remember our bet?” Jackson asked.

Bet? What are these two betting with?

“You only got a week left to make Jinyoung fall for you.” It was Jackson again. And I heard Mark confirming saying he knows.

I stared at the door like it was some criminal. I didn’t wait for either of them to speak again as my feet speeded up and ran towards my own room.

I closed my door as soon as I got in. I was panting and sweating hard as I sat on my small couch and buried my face on my palms. My cheeks felt wet. Only then I realized I was crying.

“Fuck you Tuan! Fuck you!” I muttered. The nerve of that guy to play with me, with my feelings! What does he think of me? I’m not a toy he can just play with to entertain himself.

I let myself cry a little more. I know I shouldn’t cry at all. I shouldn’t even care. I hate myself for feeling so weak and for giving in easily. I knew once I opened up to someone it would only turn out like this. I would only end up being hurt.

“Why are you acting like a brokenhearted teenage girl?” I chuckled to myself, tears still running down my cheeks. “you don’t even love him – let alone like him! You hate him, remember? So stop crying! Pretend you didn’t hear anything and end everything that has got to do with him after the science fair,” I told myself as I wiped my tears.

I really feel so stupid, very much pathetic.

“You’re a smart guy Jinyoung, why did you let yourself be in this situation?”

\--

Mark’s POV

Fuck sleep. Fuck this night.

I couldn’t even bring myself to close my eyes for 5 minutes. My thoughts are flogged with Jinyoung’s smiles, his annoyed looks and feisty comments. Why must he invade my mind like this?

I can’t be falling for him right? He was just a target. An instrument to win a bet. A bet I’m not even sure I want to win anymore.

I spent a few more minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling before I found myself grabbing my phone and typing.

To Grandma:  
Grandma, you still awake?

I doubt if she’s still awake but there’s nothing wrong in trying. I just really need someone to talk to.

From Grandma:  
Yes I am dear. Still watching late night dramas. Why?

I instantly dialed her number and called. Grandma sucks at texting so I better call her if I want a decent conversation.

“Grandma~” I cooed as soon as she picked up.

“Markiepooo! It’s already late, why are you still up, hmm? You have class tomorrow don’t you?”

“I can ask you the same question grandma, shouldn’t you be resting too?”

I heard a chuckle from the other end of the line. It made me smile. My grandma always makes me feel better even if she doesn’t know I’m actually down.

“Are you okay Mark? You seems so quiet now,”

“I’m fine grandma, I just can’t sleep,”

“Why? Is something bothering my precious grandson?”

“It’s nothing grandma,”

“Now don’t lie to me Markie, I’m too old for that. Tell grandma what’s bothering you,”

Should I tell her? Well, there’s really no point hiding it from her.

“Grandma, is it possible to fall for someone in just a matter of 2 weeks?”

“Well ofcourse honey! Didn’t you hear the phrase ‘love at first sight?’ If people can fall at first sight how much more after knowing that person better even just in a span of two weeks?”

She did have a point there.

“But what if you made a huge mistake, like betting to make somebody fall for you but everything turned upside down and you fall for him instead. What would you do?”

“I’d be honest and tell him the truth in everything. I’ll apologize and accept whatever decision he would make. There’s always a consequence in everything we do dear. We may be able to hide it for a while but we can never runaway. So I suggest to just bravely face it and get over with it the soonest.”

I was silent for a while. I was trying to let everything my grandma said sink in into my mind.

But can I really be brave enough to confront him?

Wait.

Did I just admit I fell for him?

“Mark?” I heard grandma calling my name. Geez I forgot I was still on the phone.

“Yes grandma?”

“Is this about Jinyoung?”

Silence.

Silence filled both ends of the line as I was too surprised how she knew I was thinking of Jinyoung.

“N-no grandma. What m-makes you say that?” I laugh half heartedly, trying to mask my lie with fake laughter.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m too old for these lies? It isn’t me you’re fooling around young man. You’re fooling yourself. If you can’t be honest with me, then at least be honest to yourself dear,”

I was silent again. How the heck should I reply to that? How can I even confirm if I’m in love with him or not?

“Does he make you smile?” I heard her ask.

Shit! I think I asked that last one out loud!

“Do you care so much for him? Like you’ll do anything to see him smile, put him first in everything you do even before yourself? Do you get worried with just a sight of discomfort in his face? Will you do anything, even if it’s something you haven’t done before, something against your normal beliefs and principles just to make him happy and satisfied? Do you think of him from the moment you open your eyes till the moment you close them at night? Coz if you do Mark then hell yes, you’re definitely in love,”

Should I tell her I don’t do or feel any of those? Should I lie? My mind screams I’m not in love, I’m not supposed to. But deep inside something is screaming, cursing at how stupid I am, how foolish I am if am to deny the obvious truth.

“Grandma,” I muttered softly.

“You’ve figured out the answer, didn’t you?” she amusedly asked.

“Yeah. Shits just got real,” I unconsciously replied.

“Language young man!” my grandma chuckled. “Now you need to get Jinyoung okay? I will disown you if let such a good man slip away,”

“Grandma! How could you?!”

She laughed out loud then I heard her gasp and whine. “Now because of you and your love issues I totally missed the drama I was watching! Now go to bed!”

I giggled at her. If I’d choose between my parents and my grandma, I’d definitely choose her. She’s more than enough to fill the missing role my parents lack or should I say refuse to do in my life.

“Goodnight grandma and thank you.”

She greeted goodnight too and said, “Oh my baby is indeed growing up,” just before she hang up.


	18. Let's End It

Jinyoung’s POV

 

I thought it was easy.

But avoiding him turned out to be damn difficult.

 

\--

 

It’s the day of the Science Fair so I woke up early to prepare for it. I packed my stuffs, all the materials needed for the project as well as plenty of patience and self control to face Mark.

I honestly don’t wanna see him. That’s why I’ve been avoiding him since I heard his conversation with Jackson two nights ago. It proved to be difficult though especially with the fact that he’s my project partner.

“Just another day Jinyoung,” I muttered to myself as I walked towards the event area. “After this you can just pretend you don’t know him, that he didn’t even exist,”

I didn’t bother to call and wake Mark. He can come to the fair or not. It’s his choice. Though I’m really hoping he wouldn’t to save me from dealing with my anger with him.

But luck was never really on my side since the beginning.

“Let me help you with that,” he said as I walked to our designated area. He took the box of lab equipment from me. I didn’t say anything. Just continued walking and placing everything on our table.

As the day goes on, the tension between us got thicker too. He was oddly quiet. Usually he would be all over me by now, throwing cheesy love lines and flirting endlessly. Not that I’m complaining. It just that… it’s so uncanny. And when the teachers came to judge our project, he became so cooperative, he helped me explain what our project was about and I admit I was surprised. He was not that dumb as I used to think he is. He was so confident in explaining things to the professors and I was seriously taken aback.

When the professors left, he left too, saying he’d just go to the bathroom and be back soon. I ignored him.

“Are you two ignoring each other?”

I didn’t have to look to know it was Jaebum. I quickly replied a hushed “No,” earning a snort from him.

“Stop lying to what’s obvious,”

“If it’s obvious then why ask. Stupid,”

“Hey! Why are you so grumpy!?”

“Why are you so nosy?”

“Urgh! I hate you!”

“The feeling is mutual,” I countered and after that he left me with a grunt.

Thankfully my three babies came to get me for lunch just before Mark returned. I didn’t wait for him and hurriedly left with the boys. We presented and we were judged anyway so I wasn’t hesitant to leave the area.

“Hyung? Mommy!”

“Huh?” I absentmindedly muttered. I looked in front of me and was greeted by the three pairs of puzzled eyes. “You were saying something?”

“You okay hyung? You zoned out the whole time we were talking,” Bambam said sulkily.

“Sorry guys. I’m just… tired.”

“It’s okay mommy, you’re done presenting, right? You’ll only have to wait till they announce the winner this afternoon,” Yugyeom said as they munch their lunch.

“Yeah, it’ll be over soon.”

 

  
\--

 

Around three pm we all gathered for the announcement of winners. I don’t feel as excited as before. It doesn’t matter if we win or not, I just want this to be over. I want to cut any ties with him, want to forget… forget that he exist and forget the hurt.

“And now we will announce the top three pairs for the science fair project…” and the teacher’s announcement goes on but my attention wasn’t really on what he was saying.

How the heck could I pay attention when Mark’s behind me? The thickness of the awkwardness and tension just got higher as students around us pushed their ways around the crowded place. I have a feeling that he’s trying to keep his hands to himself, which was so unlikely of him.

I was lost with my own bubble of awkwardness and emotional turmoil so I was definitely shocked when suddenly all eyes landed on me. They clapped and I foolishly clapped as well without knowing what I was clapping for.

“Go up stage idiot!” Jaebum amusedly said beside me.

“What? Why?” I asked, perplexed.

“You won stupid! Now get your ass up there!” He pushed me out of the crowd with Mark walking behind me.

We went up the stage, received the prizes and it was when we were smiling for the picture when I felt a hand on my elbow.

“Can we talk after this? I need to tell you something important,” Mark whispered.

I ignored him. He sighed.

“Meet me at the café in infront your dorm. 8pm. I’ll be waiting.” And with that he left.

What’s the point of talking to you? What for? So you can tell me you love me and expect me to feel the same only to tell me in the end that I’m nothing but entertainment for you and Jackson? So you can prove that you are the university’s most famous Mark Tuan and that you can make everybody fall for you? So you can humiliate me? Fuck you Tuan!

 

\--

 

“Hyung you sure you’re okay to walk home alone? It’s very late already,” Bambam worriedly asked as I stepped outside their room.

After the event I found myself spending time with Bambam and Yugyeom in their dorm. I needed to distract myself and I needed someone to anchor me when I suddenly got the itch to walk into that damn café and stupidly meet that bastard. Surely my two babies did a great job distracting me. But of course I need to go back to my own room.

“Won’t you just stay hyung? You can sleep here. It’s already past 11pm and it’s Saturday tomorrow anyway,” Yugyeom offered but I refused. And so I made my way back to my building.

It was halfway there that somebody pulled me and pinned me to the nearest wall.

“Ouch! What the hell!” I shouted. I was getting ready to argue and curse at Mark when I notice it was actually not him. “K-Kevin?”

“Hi Jinyoungie. Wanna play with me tonight?” he drunkenly said as he leaned closer, wanting to kiss me but I turned sideways to avoid it. “Hmmm… feisty. I love it,”

“Kevin, s-stop! Let go y-you’re hurting me!” His hands were holding my wrist tightly.

“Then stop struggling Jinyoungie. I know you want me. Stop fighting and I’ll make sure you’ll scream for pleasure instead,”

What the fuck! What’s with me that all perverts of this school’s after me! And Kevin, of all people I never thought Kevin would do this to me. I always thought he was different. He was nice and charming but Mark was right. He’s dangerous.

“I’ve waited long Jinyoungie,” he whispered again right into my ears. He reeked of alcohol. A shiver run down my spine as I tried to push him away and struggled to get out of his grip. He licked my earlobe and I muttered a stuttered ‘stop.’ I feel so helpless and I can feel my eyes starting to water. “I waited long to touch you and tas-”

A loud thump echoed as Kevin’s body landed flat on the ground. Mark was on top of him in a second, dropping a punch on Kevin’s jaw. He grabbed his collar and hoisted him to a sitting position.

“You asshole! I warned you to stay away from him!” Another punch was given.

I stood there, frozen. Looking at a very mad Mark and a drunk and bloody Kevin on the ground.

“Learn to share your toy Tuan,” Kevin retorted with a perverted grin on his face.

“Only I can touch him, only I can flirt with him. He’s mine Kevin. And I don’t share what’s mine!” Then Mark was pulling him up and pushing him away with so much force Kevin stumble again before finally striding away from us.

“Where were you? I waited for you till they forced me to leave the café to close but you never came. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he blabbered out as he cupped my face and looking over me from head to toe .

“So that’s what I am to you, a toy?” I coldly said before I could stop myself. I was still shaken from what had happened but thankfully I managed to gather myself.

“N-no, no Jinie, that’s not what I meant,”

“Shut up Tuan. Let go of me. I don’t want to talk to you,” I shrugged his hands off of me and started to walk away, only to be halted by a hand on my wrist.

“Wait! I-I have something to say…”

“What are you gonna say Mark? That you’re falling for me!? That you love me?! Please Mark, just don’t! You’ve done enough damage,” I sternly said, pulling my hands out of his.

“What do you mean? What have I done wrong? H-how’d you know I’m gonna confess?” I was about to turn around and leave when his hand stopped me again. This time he grabbed my arm. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say but I… I’m falling for you, okay? This is new to me. I never fell for someone so fast before so I don’t know what to do. I… I lov-”

I slapped him hard before he can even finish what he was about to say. I don’t want to hear it. It hurts more knowing that it isn’t the truth. It was just a lie. A stupid game for them and fucking trap for me.

“Shut the fuck up Mark! Don’t you dare say something you don’t even mean! I get that I’m just nothing but an amusement for you! Now let’s end this bullshit and leave me alone!”

“Jinyoung? Mark? Is that you?”

“Hyung why are you shouting? Were you fighting?”

It was Jaebum. Followed by Youngjae’s voice. I looked to where their voices were coming and I saw them approach us.

“What are you two doing out here? It’s late,” I tried to sound casual to hide the tremble of my voice which I hope they wouldn’t notice.

“I could ask you the same,” Jaebum replied.

“I’m on my way home,” I plainly said. “I’ll… I’ll go first,” I muttered and hurriedly walked away from them.


	19. I'll Show You

Mark’s POV

 

He ended it. But I refused to. So here I am, inside a hotel room in Jeju island, supposedly enjoying the vacation we won alongside the scholarship from the Science Fair project, but ended up sitting awkwardly across the angry Jinyoung.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

 

_“I’ll… I’ll go first” he said before hurriedly walking away.The three of us stared at his back as he disappeared into the next building._

 

_“What was that about?” Youngjae confusedly asked._

 

_“Care to tell us why were you shouting at each other?” Jaebum asked me._

 

_“You heard?”_

 

_“Loud and clear,” he replied. I sat on the brick footwalk and he followed. Youngjae stayed standing beside Jaebum._

 

_Silence filled us for a while. My hands are on my hair, frustratedly pulling and running over it. I know they’re looking at me, but I don’t care even if I look pitiful and hopeless as of the moment._

 

_“So, you fell for my hyung, huh? Do you really mean that?”Youngjae asked, breaking the bubble of silence._

 

_“Ofcourse,” I replied immediately. “But I don’t know why he’s been so distant the past few days. He wouldn’t even look at me.”_

 

_“Dude you must have done something wrong! Jinyoung never acts like that unless you upset him,” Jaebum rebuked._

 

_Youngjae eyed me suspiciously then asked, “You did something, didn’t you?”_

 

_“I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!.... unless,”_

 

_Unless he knew about the bet me and Jackson had. But, no way! How the heck would he know about it? There’s no freaking way he’d know, unless Jackson told him. Jackson would never betray me like that, right?_

 

_“Unless what hyung?” it was Youngjae again._

 

_“N-nothing,” I quickly muttered. Mind still wrecking for possible reasons._

 

_“You know what, we won’t force you to tell. All I’m saying is that you have to fix it. Jinyoung is my bestfriend and he’s clearly upset, or maybe more than that, over something. I don’t want him like that Mark. So you better fix this or I will make sure it’s your face that needs fixing next,” Jaebum calmly said. It was a threat, obviously._

 

_“Hey, no need to threat him hyung. He’s already dealing a lot with Jinyoung hyung, don’t add more to it.” Youngjae lightly smacked the back of Jaebum’s head. The latter just chuckled and reached over to grab the boy’s hand and held it._

 

_My eyebrow raised as I look at them questioningly. Something definitely happened between this two. Why so sweet all of a sudden? God, I feel jealous._

 

_“But how do I fix it? He hates me, he doesn’t even want to talk to me now,” I whined, ignoring the lovey-dovey acts they’re displaying._

 

_“Don’t you have that trip to Jeju? Use that time to talk to him,”_

 

_“How? I doubt he would even come anywhere near me, how much more going on a three-day trip with just me and him!”_

 

_“We’ll help,” Youngjae said with a cheeky grin. “I can get Bam and Yugie to help too. You’re lucky we want you as our daddy,”_

 

_Jaebum stood up, hands on the younger boy’s face and dropping a quick peck on his lips. “Then what does that makes him? My future father-in-law?” he amusedly muttered._

 

_“Yup, so you better help too.” This time it was Youngjae who kissed Jaebum._

 

_“Ahhm, guys, I’m actually here you know. I don’t mind you kissing and all but can you not do that in front of me? Coz I feel really jealous,” I told them._

 

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

 

 

And by helping they mean kidnapping Jinyoung, blindfolding him and dragging him inside the ferry that would take us toJeju.

 

Brilliant, right? Except that I’m the one who’s gonna have to face his wrath for what they did. Definitely brilliant!

 

He ignored me all throughout the trip on the ferry till we reached the hotel. To his disappointment only one room was reserved for us so we have to share. On top of that it was a couple’s room. One big room with only one big bed. How nice. Tsk.

 

He slept the soonest we got in. I let him. He was looking tired anyway so I let him rest for now. I ate dinner while he’s passed out. He slept for good four hours before I felt him stir awake. I was just sitting on a chair beside the bed so I noticed immediately.

 

He hesitantly sat up, pouting and blinking his eyes rapidly.

 

 _How cute._ I thought.

 

He got up and went to the bathroom, probably to freshen up. When he returned I wordlessly pointed the food on the table. He ate quietly while I decided to play on my phone. After he was done, he made his way to the bathroom again.

 

I couldn’t last with the  silence anymore. It was deafening. I need to break it.

 

I stood in front the bathroom door waiting forhim to finish brushing his teeth. I can see the shock in his face when he saw me standing there soonest he opened the door.

 

“Let’s talk,” I said. It wasn’t a request.

 

“There’s nothing more to talk Mark.” He pushed his way past me and I let him. He made his way to the bag our friends prepared for him pretending to be looking for something.

 

“You can’t avoid me forever Jinyoung.” I grabbed his elbows and turned him to face me.

 

“What do you want Mark!? I told you to leave me alone!”

 

“I could never leave you alone Jinyoung! Can’t you see? I told you this before, I already fell for you! Why won’t you believe me?”

 

“Oh c’mon Tuan. We both know that’s not the truth,” he gave a low mocking chuckle then he tried to pry my hands off of his elbow but I held his other arm as well.

 

“I know I’m branded as a playboy back at school Jinyoung, but even the most vicious criminals can change. Why won’t you just hear me out and give me a chance?” I asked him, hands holding him tight as I stared straight into his eyes. I was hoping he’d see the sincerity in mine but I was surprised when he started to cry.

 

“Stop Mark, please. I’ve had enough of your games. Stop playing with my feelings anymore, please. Just stop,” he pleaded. His tears were now flowing rapidly down his eyes.

 

“Jinyoung…”

 

He shook his head then suddenly he looked at me, eyes filled with hurt and anger “A confirmation, is that what you want from me?!” he suddenly yelled amidst his tears.

 

“W-what do you mean? I don’t understand,”

 

“Fine! I fell for you! For your stupid pranks, for your lame lines and for your constant concern towards me!” He yelled again. “I foolishly thought you could change like what Jackson did for Bambam. How stupid of me to think that and to let myself fall for you!”

 

I couldn’t process well what he said. I just stared at him disbelievingly. _H-he has fallen for me too. He said he fell for me._ I thought to myself. But why is he crying? Was it really a crime to fall for me?

 

My hold on his arms loosened and he slumped back at the chair behind him, still crying.

 

“There! I said it, you’ve confirmed it! Are you happy now?! Now go back to Jackson and tell him you won that stupid bet and never talk to me again!” he angrily yet sadly said.

 

Shit he knew about the bet? How the fuck did he knew about it?

 

“H-how… we didn’t…”

 

“Stop lying Mark. I heard you and him talk one night when I walked Youngjae back to his room. Your door was open and I heard everything. Now just, please, leave me alone,” he sadly explained while attempting to dry his cheeks with the back of his hand.

 

Oh. So he heard our conversation that night. No wonder he’s been avoiding me since.

 

Instead of leaving him like what he wanted, I crouched down and kneeled in front of his chair. He was still sobbing so I took his hands and held it tight. I was glad he didn’t made any move to pull his hands away.

 

“I admit what you heard is right,” I started. He looked away and refused to meet my gaze. His chest was constantly heaving due to his crying and I hate the fact that it was all because of me. “We really did have a bet about making you fall for me. But if only you have stayed and listened longer then you could have heard me and Jackson calling off the bet. He knew I was falling for you before I myself realized it. And that night he even threatened me not to hurt you coz you are Bambam’s mommy.

 

My point is, I love you, and I have to thank the bet for that. If we didn’t agree to it then maybe I’ve been hooking with different guys and girls for the past two weeks. But you and that strong will of yours to ignore my advances challenged me more. I was eager to make you fall for me but I didn’t expect I’d fell along the way.

 

It was damn difficult to admit I’m falling for you coz I wanted to maintain my image. But you started to avoid me and I can’t bare it. I’d do anything to have you. And then Kevin happened. Jackson told me he’d been asking around about you and one time he approached me, asked me too hook him up to you. Do you know how mad I was? Do you know how furious I was to see him touch you? I didn’t mean to offend you that night when I answered Kevin about you being my toy. That wasn’t what I meant,”

 

I talked non-stop. I was just so eager to let everything out, to let him know everything there is to know. I promised our friends I’d set this right and I intend to keep that.

 

All the time I talked he cried. I let him for a while. Until I couldn’t stop myself anymore and reached for his face and wipe his tears away.

 

“I love you,” I told him as I tilted his head to face me. “And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away but at least believe me when I say I love you,”

 

“H-how can I be s-sure you’re saying the truth?” he asked. His sobs got softer now.

 

Instead of answering him, I pulled him closer by his nape and kissed him. I took him by surprise but I couldn’t stop myself anymore. It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now – to kiss and savor his lips.

 

I kissed him gently and I felt the hesitation in him. “You won’t,” I answered before kissinghim again, “I bet you wouldn’t completely believe whatever I say right now.” I leaned in again. This time I moved closer, fitting myself between his legs while still kneeling on the floor. His hands were on my shoulders while mine was still on his nape and the other was now on the small of his back.

 

I stared at him, he stared back. I can still see the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes so once again, I captured his lips. More eager this time and he became more responsive. I took that chance to lift him off of the chair towards the bed.

 

“M-Mark what are you doing?” he nervously asked, eyes wide and in near panic. I lowered him down on the bed and hovered on top of him.

 

“I love you,” I repeated while caressing his cheeks. “But it’s something no words can fully express… so I’m gonna show you and make you feel how much I love you.”


	20. I Love You

Mark’s POV

 

“I love you,” I repeated while caressing his cheeks. “But it’s something no words can fully express… so I’m gonna show you and make you feel how much I love you.”

 

I didn’t give him time to object. I lowered myself and kissed him passionately, conveying every bit of affection I have for him. He responded well. Now that I have tasted how soft and sweet his lips are, I’ll never ever get tired of lavishing them.

 

But for now, his lips are not the only thing I want to taste. So I moved lower, to his jaw then to his neck where I licked and sucked on the spot above his collar bones. He moaned loud, body arching away from the bed.

 

“I always knew you’d be sensitive on your neck,” I smirked as I stared at him.

 

“Let’s s-top Mark, I don’t want y-you too, aahh! Fuck!” he moaned again as I resumed sucking bruises all over his neck.

 

I momentarily pulled away to look at the red marks I just made. Then my gaze shifted to his face, he was looking sideways and panting heavily. One of my hands moved to hold his cheek to encourage him to look at me. “I’m not gonna fuck you Jinie. I’m gonna make love to you. I’m gonna worship your body like how it deserves to be and prove to you how much I love you,”

 

“Mark we ca-” I shut him up with another kiss. This time it was rough but not to the extent that I’d hurt him.

 

While my lips was busy, my hand was also doing it’s own job of unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the expanse of his whole torso for me to touch and taste. It was when my fingers found his nipple, giving it a teasing pinch that he gasped and finally opened his mouth for me to explore further.

 

He moaned and whimpered as my tongue played inside his mouth all the while his body was squirming underneath the touch of my hand. Once I deemed his mouth had enough of me, I moved lower, leaving hot wet kisses from his jaw to his chest until finally reaching the small, pink nub I’ve been playing with my fingers for a while.

 

“S-shit!” he cursed. His hands alternately gripping my shoulders and my hair as I sucked and licked both nipples until Jinyoung was a sweating, moaning mess. I slowly grinded down on him and his bucked upwards involuntarily by the sudden surge of pleasurable friction created by our still covered crotches.

 

“M-Mark…” he called, almost a whimper.

 

I looked up, momentarily leaving my work on marking his toned stomach to hover on top of him.

 

“What is it baby?” I asked. His eyes were closed and sweat was beading on his forehead. I stroked his cheek again and told him to open his eyes and look at me. “Do you want me to stop? Just tell me and I will. I won’t force you into this if you’re not ready,” I told him. I was hoping he won’t ask me to stop but I also don’t want to push him to do it if he doesn’t want to.

 

He was silent for a few seconds, just trying to regain his breathes. “So, do you want me to stop?” I asked again.

 

“I… I don’t know,” he shyly whispered. His face was already crimson red from both arousal and embarrassment.

 

“I’ll take that as a permission to continue,” I said before dropping a quick peck on his lips.

 

I left him for a minute on the bed. I stood up and discarded my clothes up to the last piece of fabric on my body. Of course he looked away. I chuckled at his attempt to avoid looking at me but I wouldn’t let him get away with it, would I?

 

“C’mere,” I told him. I was standing completely naked beside the bed and I reached out to grab his hand and pull him up.

 

“W-why?” he nervously asked. _God he’s so cute when he’s shy._

 

I guided him to sit on the edge of the bed before moving in front of him. His eyes were still looking somewhere else but my direction. I move closer, bending down and reaching over his shirt and slowly slipping it off of his shoulders. “It’s rude to stay dressed when I’m already naked baby,” I seductive said, my breath fanning over his shoulders, before I gave a teasing lick on his neck. He swallowed hard and tried to suppress a moan but I still heard it.

 

When his upper garments were off, I kneeled and proceeded to slip his pajama bottoms off of him. He shivered when the piece of cloth was completely taken.

 

“Cold?” I chuckled. He didn’t answer but he was biting his lower lip. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up,” I said as my hands found his milky thighs as started to caress them making goosebumps spread all over his legs. He was still wearing his boxers. I intentionally didn’t remove it as I sense he was still a bit hesitant to do this. But oh boy that bulge on that way too tight boxer is huge!

 

And I went to work again. I spread his thighs apart causing him to squeal and his hands shoot out to hold my shoulders. I kissed my way up from his right knee to the sensitive part of his inner thigh, almost near his length but purposely avoiding it then doing the same to the left. He squirmed and flinched with every lick and nip I left on his milky skin. His hands doing wonders on massaging my shoulders and my scalp everytime I suck to leave a mark.

 

Once I was satisfied with the beautiful red spots I made, I looked up at him. Our eyes met for barely a second before looked away. His skin was a little slick with sweat, breathing haggard and skin flushed red. He looked wrecked, and I haven’t even done anything yet. He’s gorgeous. And I fully intend to make him scream my name tonight.

 

“I’m removing your boxers,” I informed him. He panicked for a bit, his hands darted to hold mine on top of his boxers’ waistband. “What’s wrong? Want me to stop?” I asked whilst staring at him as he bit his lip harshly. _Damn he’s so fucking sexy doing that!_

 

I closed my eyes, trying to gather some control and sanity. “Jinie I’m trying to be patient here but I’d definitely loose restraints if you continue biting that lip.” He immediately let go of his abused lip. I removed my hands from his hip in favor of cupping his face and tilt it towards me. “I told you I’d make love to you, right? If you’re not ready then we can stop. But if you decided to let this continue then I promise I’d be gentle, okay? Slow and gentle isn’t my thing and I guess you know that. But you’re not like any others I’ve been with before, you’re different. I love you and I would very much like to prove that if you let me.”

 

Well actually my hard on has been aching badly already. Already impatient to be touched and pleasured. But like I said I’m not gonna fuck him. That’s what I do since then, fuck my partners hard and rough to achieve my much needed pleasure. But for Jinyoung I’m willing to change that. Coz after all, he’s the first person I fell in love with. Surely I can do anything for him.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m just…” he trailed off, biting his lip again.

 

“Nervous? Shy?” I queried, running my thumb across his lips to make him stop biting it. After a few seconds later I felt him nod. “I know you’d be. It’s your first time, right? That’s just normal Jinie. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, okay?” He nodded again. “Now stop staring at your hands and kiss me,”

 

And kiss me he did. It was the first time that he initiated the kiss. It was a shy one but it got heated when I slipped my tongue past his lips.

 

I resumed my work on ridding him of his boxers. I hooked my fingers on the elastic waistband of it and started to pull it down. Once it was tossed aside, I pulled away from the kiss to take a look of him.

 

 _God he’s big!_ It was the first thought that came to my mind. Well what can I say? He’s definitely bigger than I expected and I think he’s thicker than me. Though I’m still longer, of course. And finally! I’d get to see, feel and touch him just like how I’ve been fantasizing for weeks!

 

“S-stop staring,” he murmured. I chuckled at his bashfulness and muttered an amused ‘sorry’ before pushing him down the mattress. So now he’s lying down with his legs dangling off of the bed.

 

I was still kneeling between his thighs. I took both of his legs and place them over my shoulders and moved closer to his inviting length in front of me.

 

“M-Mark, what are y-you-”

 

“Just relax, okay? I promise this will feel good. Here, hold my hand.” I took his hand on mine while my other one started to stroke his length. _Jesus, it’s so hard and hot!_

 

He groaned the soonest I made contact with his erection. His hand clutching mine tightly while I continued to tug and squeeze. After a few strokes I lowered my head and licked a vein on the side of his length, earning a throaty moan from him.

 

I smirked, and then proceeded to take the tip in my mouth, tongue flicking over the slit.

 

“Aaahhh! Oh god,” he moaned breathlessly. His other hand made its way on my hair.

 

I slowly took all of him. It wasn’t easy coz, like I said, he’s thick. But thankfully I still managed to fit him in. Took me a while but I finally got to a steady rhythm of bobbing my head up and down his length and occasionally deep throating and  swallowing to increase his pleasure.

 

He was a squirming, moaning mess in just a matter of few minutes. I bet his hands are white from gripping mine tightly and I have to hold his hips down using my other hand to stop him from moving too much. My own neglected length dripping of pre cum and already painfully hard just from hearing his moans and whimpers.

 

Soon his hips stutter, indicating he’s near his awaited release so I have to pull away. I released him with a loud pop before standing up and walking towards my bag. I took the small bottle of lube Jackson has slipped on my pocket before we left telling me I might need it just in case. And yes he’s right. I definitely need it.

 

When I got back to him he was still on the same position. His hair messy, jaw agape and eyes tightly shut. I sat on the bed with my back against the headboard then I pulled him up and sat him on my lap.

 

“You okay?” I asked him once he was comfortably sitting. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him as close as possible.

 

“Y-yes,” he replied.

 

“Good. Coz the next thing we’re gonna do is gonna hurt. But I promise I’ll do it slowly and gently.” I kissed his forehead and smiled at him. I knew he’s nervous but I have to tell him what wad coming. It will really hurt so what’s the point of hiding it?

 

I pulled him to lean on me, his head buried on the crook of my neck. I dropped kisses on his shoulder as I look over my fingers behind him. I took the lube and poured some on my fingers. I smeared it evenly before starting to massage his hole. He flinched but I just continued. After a few seconds I started to slip a finger in. He tensed up immediately and released a whimper. I made a shushing sound as my other hand tried to soothe him by caressing his back and his sides. I continued slipping the finger in till it was completely inside before starting to pull them out push it back again.

 

I knew he was feeling uncomfortable. He was releasing soft whines and he shifted every now and then on my lap. When I felt him start to relax I added the second finger.

 

“Aah! W-wait!” he groaned out. His hips jerked away from my fingers and his hand squeezed my shoulder almost painfully.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Breath in and out,” I cooed. I guided him back to sit on my lap as I rubbed circles on his hip. One of my fingers is still in him while I removed the other for the meantime.

 

“Want me to try again?” He nodded.

 

This time I completely wrapped my other hand around his waist to hold him still. “Take deep breaths and try to relax,” I instructed. Then I was slipping the second finger in again. He gasped and attempted to move away again buy I held him down causing him to release painful and frustrated whines.

 

The first knuckle was in and I continued to slip it inside him. I flinched and groaned when I felt him bite on my shoulders. My length twitching between our bodies. Damn he was biting me hard and it felt painfully good!

 

I stilled my fingers when it was all in. I waited till he was comfortable enough to stop squirming on my lap before starting to scissor my fingers, stretching him wide and good. When I crooked my fingers inside, he suddenly arched his back as he moaned loudly, head thrown back.

 

“Found it,” I amusedly whispered as I licked his now exposed adams apple. He kept moaning as I kept finger fucking him, hitting that one spot very time. His body was still arching away from me and so I took that opportunity to latch my lips on his nipples again and at the same time slipping the third finger in.

 

“M-Mark… ahh! Oh shit!”

 

 _That’s right Jinie. Say my name. Soon I’ll have you screaming it._ I thought with a smirk.

 

We stayed like that for a little while until I deemed him ready for more. By the time I took my fingers out he let out a breathy sigh and I chuckled at him. “Too much to handle Jinie?”

 

“S-shut up,” he replied and I laughed even more.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve hold myself to do this Jinie. I’ve been longing to touch and taste you.” I captured his lips in one heated kiss as I sneaked my hand between our bodies and grabbed both of our lengths, pumping it loosely. “Ready for more baby?”

 

“Can I… c-can I lay down?” he asked.

 

“You feeling tired already? We haven’t gotten to the best part yet,” I chuckled at him but soon stopped and gasped coz he fucking pinched my nipple hard! “Ouch! Hey that hurts!” I complained. I got him back by squeezing extra hard on our lengths making him gasp loudly.

 

With one swift motion I rolled us both over so he was back on lying on the bed and I was hovering on top of him. I took the lube once again and spread a generous amount on my length. I glanced back at him. He was watching me stroke myself but he was obviously nervous.

 

“You’re drooling,” I joked, hoping to lighten up his tension. It was unusual of him not to sarcastically comment back but given the situation, I completely understand. “Hey,” I gently called before dropping a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll do it slowly, okay? I got you.”

 

I placed a pillow on the small of his back then spread his legs as wide as it can get. I lowered myself, supporting myself through my elbows as I slip an arm underneath his armpit to lock him in in my embrace. My other arm reached down, holding my length and aligning it to his entrance.

 

“Jinyoung,” I called.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

And with that I slowly and gently slide myself into his tight hole. Both of us moaning loudly at the  action. Me from being squeezed tightly and him from the being filled.

 

“Mark… oh god M-mark it hurts,” he whimpered through greeted teeth. His head was pressed hardly on the pillow as he arched his body, eyes tightly shut and breath hitched. His fingers were also digging holes on my back but I didn’t complain. The pain he felt was more intense that what I felt so I pushed aside the sting on my back.

 

“The pain will go soon, I promise. Just hang in there for a bit,”

 

I was only halfway in. I tried distracting him by peppering kisses all over his skin that I can reach with my mouth as I continued sliding in him. I also grabbed his throbbing length and pump it eagerly to counter the pain with pleasure. We stayed still. I let him catch his breath for a while.

 

 “I g-guess you can m-move,” he finally said. He’s starting to avoid my eyes again.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes,”

 

So I tried rolling my hips. He moaned and I took that as a confirmation to start moving.

 

I thrusted sluggishly on the first few minutes, letting him adjust to the feeling. Soon enough I began to move faster, making him moan and pant louder.

 

“I know I said I’d be gentle,” I started, still thrusting steadily into him, “but just so you know I also intend to make you scream my name tonight Jinie.” I sucked hard on his neck at the same time snapping my hips hard making him curse aloud. He had his head turned sideways while trying to suppress the noise he made and I didn’t like it.

 

“Jinie look at me,”

 

He shut his eyes.

 

“Jinyoung,” This time my voice was more demanding. He didn’t budge though. I slowly tilted his head towards me. But instead of urging him to open his eyes, I continued to thrust deeper into him until I brushed those sensitive nerves that has him snapping his eyes open in surprise. “Better,” I muttered. “Now don’t you dare close those eyes again. Eyes on me Jinie. I want to see all the faces you make as I make you scream.”

 

Just to be sure I didn’t remove my hand from his face. That way he can’t look away.

 

He groaned but did as I told him. I felt a surge of shiver as his eyes met mine. Now all that’s left to do is to make him scream. So I thrusted harder and deeper. His hands scrambling around my chest, shoulders, neck and hair to find purchase and anchor him from the intense pleasure I’m giving him.

 

“M-mark! M-mark I’m gonna…Of fuck!” he cried out.

 

“Gonna cum? Gonna cum for me Jinie?” He nodded furiously. “Eyes on me Jinie. Look at me,”

 

I can feel myself getting closer too. I wrapped my hand on his length again, my thumb grazing on the slit. At the same time I dipped and latched my mouth on his right nipple and sucking it hard all the while still fucking him and hitting his prostate dead on.

 

“AAHH!! MARK! AAAH! I’m… gonna… FUCK!... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!” he finally screamed body sinfully arching away from the bed. A few more stroke, suck and thrust he was spilling his load on my hand. His body shaking from his orgasm.

 

I let out a long groan as he clenched around me. A few seconds more and I followed, releasing my hot cum inside him.

 

I slumped forward. Panting heavily and trying to gather enough sanity. Slowly I pulled away and slipped myself out of him. He hissed from the sensitivity and I gave him a quick kiss before standing up and proceeded to take something to clean ourselves.

 

By the time I got back to bed to sleep, his eyes were already closed. I thought he was asleep but he moved closer and fitted himself on my side the soonest I laid on the bed. I turned to him and pulled him on my chest.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

 

“What for?”

 

“For giving me a chance and for trusting me to do this with you,”

 

“I took pity of you. You look like you desperately need this,” he commented. I know he was just joking and I’m glad that he’s back to normal and not mad at me anymore.

 

“You can say whatever you want. I know you enjoyed it anyway,” I smirked at him and he glared at me. _He’s really so cute._ “Those screams of pleasure was more than enough to prove it,”

 

“Fuck off Tuan,” he lazily retorted. Then he yawned loudly.

 

I laughed at him before adjusting ourselves more comfortably. “Time to sleep baby. Goodnight,” I kissed the top of his head. “I love you,”

 

“Goodnight Mark,” he softly said. I was about to close my eyes but then he said, “I love you too.”

 

I blinked once, then twice. _What did he say?_

 

It took me a few more seconds before a wide smile made its way on my lips.

“You finally said it, huh? Took you one great sex before telling me that,” I retorted earning a smack and bite on the chest.

 

“Shut up and sleep Tuan!”

 

“I will, if you promise me another round in the morning,” I teased. Half intended though.

 

“Just sleep.” He yawned again.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,”

 

“Sleep,”

 

“Fine,” I finally gave in.  “I love you,”

 

“Hmm,”

 

“Hey say it back!”

 

He giggled.

 

“I love you too Markie.”

 

♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hope you like the story :) Feedbacks are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
